A Love Worth Fighting For
by JL1801
Summary: Jay, the princess of a feared and feral planet, is chosen by Snoke to be his apprentices' companion and wife. As she is thrust into Kylo Ren's world, she must learn to love the most feared man in the galaxy. Her heart is open to him, but his may need some convincing. Can she reach the man behind the mask? WARNING Rated M for later chapters: violence, sexual descriptions, rough kink
1. Chapter 1

05:38. That's the time she read on her bedside clock. It was far too early, she'd had nowhere near enough sleep to endure today, she knew that. Rolling over and desperately willing her mind to stop screaming and her heart to slow down, she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

This had been her struggle for the last few weeks, trying, and failing, to get a decent night's sleep, only to find her eyes closing later and opening earlier every time. She was truly exhausted, considering herself lucky to get a full three hours of sleep each night. Today, she prayed her nerves would subside and the worry would be for nothing, allowing her to finally rest once the day was over. She doubted her hopefulness completely.

Breathing a sigh of defeat she rolled back onto her right side and sat herself up on the plush mattress, stretching her tired limbs and rising to her feet. There was no point in making the bed, her personal maid would attend to it as soon as she was aware her mistress had risen, and she wouldn't be returning to it tonight anyway, or any other night.

Walking forwards she drew the full-length curtains leading to her balcony and pushed the doors open. The second sun was barely visible over the horizon, but the first was already shining brightly in the distance, casting a warm glow over the forest beneath her. She didn't like much about her home, the people were cruel and uninviting, their rulers even more so, but she could never deny the planet's beauty. A soft mist lingered over the vast sea of green before her, a warm and gentle breeze caressed her shoulders and the tiny voices of thousands of beautiful creatures played a sweet melody for her, each one a beacon of optimism for a beautiful day.

A wave of sadness washed over her as she realised she could not share in their joy, for her day was not destined to be beautiful or happy, today was the day she became currency. A simple commodity to secure her parent's high rank within the First Order. Today was the day her freedom and her life were sold to the highest bidder. Her siblings had recieved the same fate, each becoming another step on their parent's ladder to the top.

A single tear ran down her cheek before she hastily swatted it away. No. She had shed enough tears over her stolen future. Today she would wear the same stoic face she had perfected over the years as she suffered at the hands of her 'betters', she would not let them think she was weak or submissive. Although her heart was crumbling, she would appear strong and stable, she would win.

Walking over to the other side of her bed she rang the bell which would signal to her maid that her highness was awake and wished to begin her day. As she waited, she stripped out of her delicate nightwear and proceeded to her private bathroom, stepping into the shower and allowing the warm water to comfort her racing mind. She could her the bedroom door open and shouted to her handmaid that she would be out shortly. After reluctantly leaving the warmth and humidity of her shower behind, she wrapped herself in a soft towel and returned to her bedroom.

"Pru, I don't want anything too _regal_ for today, I'm not dressing to impress them" she said to her maid.

Pru nodded with a smile and went about burrowing through her mistresses wardrobe for a simple, yet elegant gown to dress her in. Pru would never say anything, but she was devastated at the approaching loss of her mistress, she had always been so much kinder to her than the rest of Dannillion's royal family. The planet was known for it's harsh and unkind aristocracy, who believed it was their divine right to rule over their 'lessers' and took great pleasure in reaffirming that point when challenged, but she had never been one of them. Her kind and caring mistress had never so much as raised her voice at Pru, she was so mild-mannered, so gentle in her actions and the way she dealt with people below her own station, she genuinely cared for her subjects and went out of her way to show that she was opposite in every way to her family. Pru had no idea how she hadn't already been snached away by another royal family or ruling lord, her beauty was, in her opinion, unrivaled by any she had ever seen.

Tall and slender, but not too thin, with waves of shining bronze hair falling down her back to her waist, soft emerald eyes filled with such curiosity and wonder, framed by thick lashes, and a smile that could bring the most stubborn and angered man to smile back at her. She was a wonder, and she did not deserve her fate.

Pru was pulled out of her deep thought by the sound of her princess asking if she had found anything yet. Snapping back to reality Pru brought her the simple evergreen gown she had found within the depths of her enormous collection, silently berating herself for not thinking to pack some of her clothes yesterday, as she would need to have everything packed up before her mistress left this evening. Deciding to chastise herself later, she assisted her mistress into the gown and secured the delicate chain at the back of her neck that would hold it securely.

Not intricate, but definitely elegant, the dress fitted snugly around her upper body, with a thin gold chain forming a jewel neckline, the fabric cutting off at her shoulders showing her bare arms, hugging her curves down to her waist where it fell straight to the floor, leaving a small train of fabric behind her as she walked. Pru sat her down and finished the look with a simple half-up hairstyle, using small golden pins to pull her hair back and let it flow freely down her waist. No jewellery, like her mistress had said, she was not dressing to impress, she had already been sold.

After deeming herself fit for presentation, her mistress turned to Pru and gave her a sad smile. "I know it's not exactly the norm Pru, but will you accompany me to breakfast? It's too early yet for anyone else to be there and I want to spend this time with you, I don't know if I will be able to again". Pru felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes but blinked them away as quickly as she could.

"Of course Jay" she said, "Anything for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had taken her time at breakfast, willing herself to eat slower and just enjoy the company of her only friend.

Pru had been the beautiful soul she had always been, trying desperately to cheer Jay up, but to no avail. She had spent over an hour trying to convince her that things may be better for her on the First Order flagship than they were here, in her own home. Jay could neither agree nor disagree with her.

She had despised her time in her palace home, her parents were cruel and sadistic rulers, who believed the only way to command was with brute force and extreme punishment, which was how they had also decided to raise their children. Jay and her siblings had been submitted to regular beatings and solitary confinement, all meant to toughen them up to their parent's standard. Jay had often been beaten for her behaviour, her kind nature and sweet spirit an unforgivable blemish on her family's name, but it had never broken her spirit. She doubted things would be much better when she entered her new role. She had heard about the volatile nature of her future partner, and was not prepared for an easy ride.

Deciding not to let her fear take over until it had reason to, Jay finished her breakfast and wrapped her arms around Pru for what would most likely be the final time, as her handmaid needed to rush back to Jay's bedchamber and start organising her possessions to be packed. Jay watched as her dear friend hurried down the corridor and out of sight, before turning on her heel and heading down the winding corridors of her childhood home and into the gardens. Making her way down the main path towards her favourite spot, she settled on a secluded patch of grass beneath a towering orange oleander tree and gazed over the wide variety of flowers and shrubs before her, taking in the overwhelming floral and fruity scents in the air.

After half an hour of leaning back against the thick tree trunk with her eyes closed, listening to she sounds of her native world, she heard a familiar low rumble that slowly started to get louder. Jay opened her eyes and sighed, she had memorised the sound of an approaching First Order shuttle from a young age, it always signaled the arrival of a general or dignitary and a period of compliance on her behalf, when she acted as dignified and respectful as she could so as not to bring forward any punishment from her superiors.

Though the engines were not loud, due to their superior design, she felt the ground vibrate as the shuttles came closer. Looking up through the canopy of her favourite tree she saw two large standard troop shuttles that flanked a smaller, but much more impressive lead craft. She knew immediately who was on board and watched as the three ships made their way gracefully over the palace turrets and, presumably, land at the end of the large causeway that led to the palace's front steps.

Raising herself from the floor and brushing the stray blades of grass from her skirt, Jay made her way back up the pathway towards a rear entrance, stopping only to pick a small handful of her favourite flowers, blessed woodbine, deciding she would take them with her and press them, a small reminder of the tiny part of home she actually would miss.

Walking through the enormous glass doors and into the cavernous inner hallway, Jay was immediately cornered by her mother. Tall and thin, she jabbed at Jay's abdomen with her spindly index finger, her face inches from Jay's own, and said in a low, dangerous voice "I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing girl, but our guests from the Order have arrived and you weren't at the front steps to meet them. Any more trouble from you today and I'll have you practically begging the Order to take you sooner", a sadistic smile gracing her thin lips.

Jay tried to ignore the feeling of disgust she felt and simply replied "yes mother, I'm sorry, I was distracted". The queen sneered at her daughter and dragged her with a vice-like grip around her wrist towards the main reception hall, where Jay's father was most likely waiting for them.

Upon entering the large, unbearably ornamental room, the first thing that Jay noticed was how eerily quiet it seemed despite the large crowd inside. She could see her father, his usual disgruntled and unamused expression in place, plus a few of her planet's highest-ranking officials and military officers. Then there were their guests. Forty stormtroopers at least, all clad in their usual white armour, a couple of whom appeared to be captains or other officers, still in the same basic armour but detailed with red or black shoulder panels depending on position. There were four generals, three men and one woman, all standing to attention and flanking the main member of their party, Jay couldn't take her eyes off this particular member of the group.

Dressed from head to toe in black, wearing a ribbed tunic that extended down to the upper thigh and fastened at the front, a wide leather belt across the abdomen, thick black fitted trousers covered from the knee-down by black leather boots. A long black cape fell in waves down the figure's back and ended just above the floor, draping gracefully over the shoulders and held in place, Jay assumed, simply by weighted material, as there was nothing to secure it at the neck. The most noticeable piece of clothing though was the mask covering the stranger's face.

Obviously meant to look as imposing as possible, the mask was detailed with silver lines that framed covered eye segments and ended just below. Jay knew that this figure intended to look as intimidating as they could, but she didn't feel afraid, only fascinated at what kind of creature could be so determined to hide their true self and apply this facade.

Jay was pulled out of her evaluation of the scene before her by the booming voice of her father.

"My Lords, Ladies and distinguished guests, welcome to this, the presentation ceremony of our beloved daughter, her royal highness Jay of Dannillion" her father shot her a look which may have looked completely innocent to any onlookers, but she knew there was malice behind his eyes. He continued, "...to his lordship, Kylo Ren, of the infamous First Order"


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren

The name awoke something inside Jay that she had promised not to feel.

Fear.

Ren was known across the galaxy for his brutality, it was no secret that he had slain thousands by his own hand, millions, possibly billions by his orders. He was known to be as cruel as his wide-spread reputation, and destroyed anything and anyone that stood in his way. It had been announced across every world that Supreme Leader Snoke was looking for a wife for his apprentice, from what Jay understood it was to give the First Order a 'poster couple' to encourage a sense of family and a united front, to Jay it was simply a sick facade used to manipulate families into thinking they could lead a normal life within the Order. Jay's family had always been loyal members of course, and high-ranking too. It was only logical that Snoke would decide on a royal deep within his circle, and one given up so willingly by her family was surely a good sign.

Jay's father finished his welcome and announced that a celebratory lunch would be taking place in the couple's honour. Servants led the rooms occupants across the hall and into a large dining room, the stormtroopers lined the walls and stood to attention while the rest of the party took their places at the long table. As Jay was about to take her usual place she was hoisted upwards by her mother's strong grip and practically thrown into a seat on the other side of the table.

After regaining her bearings Jay looked around and found that she was sat at the center of the table, her parents directly across from her, one of her Fathers Lords to her left, and to her right sat the formidable still-masked figure of Kylo Ren.

She sat up straight and looked directly ahead, though out of the corner of her eye she could see that Ren's mask was still directly facing her, though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel them burning into the side of her face.

Her father announced the food's arrival and Jay watched as plates and wine descended before every guest. Everyone began to eat immediately, beside herself and her future partner. Jay looked at the food on her plate and could not bring herself to eat, she felt sick, possibly as a result of her nerves or the fear that had crept into her earlier, whatever it was it had destroyed her appetite completely.

She heard a slight click, followed by a quiet hiss and caught movement in the corner of her eye. Ren was in the process of removing his mask and when he had finished Jay felt nothing but...shock. That was the only way to describe the feeling. She had expected many things from him, cruelty, sadism, perhaps even horns sticking out from his forehead, but she had never expected what she saw.

He was handsome. Very handsome. Dark waves fell to his shoulders and framed a chiseled profile. He had hazel eyes flecked with gold and green, covered by dark brows and thick lashes. Tiny moles freckled his porcelain skin. His cheekbones were high but not skeletal, full lips quirked into a tiny but amused smile when he noticed her gawking at him.

Jay quickly whipped her head back into a straightforward position and concentrated very hard on her glass of wine, again feeling his eyes looking deep into her very soul. She knew he was strongly connected to the force, but she prayed to whatever gods there may be out there that he was unable to see inside her head right now, if he knew how handsome he appeared to her it would crumble her stoic facade immediately.

She managed a few mouthfuls of her lunch before she started to feel queasy, and signaled for a server to take her plate away. Throughout lunch and the chatter that followed she felt it again and again, those eyes, taking her in from the side. He was watching her, studying even, Jay didn't know why. Perhaps he found her as pleasing to the eye as she found him. No. That was not the Kylo Ren the galaxy had come to know. He would never be so weak as to find another being attractive. No, Jay came to the conclusion that he was most likely digging around inside her mind looking for weak spots and vulnerability, that was more like the Kylo Ren she had heard so much about.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, lunch was over. Jay's mother and father stood and announced that everyone should meet outside the main palace doors on fifteen minutes, to wave goodbye to their beloved princess.

Jay's nerves set in again, she knew that the party sent to collect her would not stay for long, but she didn't realise they would be here for merely an hour before she was to be escorted to the First Order's flagship, optimistically named 'The Finalizer', Jay suspected there wasn't going to be a dance studio or a karaoke bar on board with a name like that.

The guests made their way outside, led by their king and queen and followed by the division of stormtroopers, while Jay stayed behind in the corridor and leaned back against one of the gilded pillars. As she tried to control her breathing and concentrated on standing upright, she heard quiet footsteps making their way out of the dining room. When she looked up, she saw the hazel eyes of her betrothed watching her. He seemed as though he wanted to say something, for a moment he even looked ...apologetic? ...sympathetic?

After an uncomfortable split-second of complete silence Jay decided that in this moment she would not look back down at the floor as she wanted to and scurry outside after him, she would show him that she could be stronger than that, that she would not wait to take guidance from him. She stood to her full height and simply stated "well, no sense in keeping everyone waiting" and confidently strode past him and towards the open front door. As she passed his eyes followed her with something akin to intrigue, before he replaced his mask and walked through the doors a moment after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I have a good idea about where this is going - a lot of people may not like the turns it's going to take but I wanted to show a different side of the story._**

**_This is my first ever writing piece so if there are any suggestions you have please feel free to let me know in the review section or PM me!_**

**_Also - I'd be interested to know if you'd like to see certain chapters/sections from Kylo's point of view too, if that's something you'd like I'll be more than happy to oblige! It might be interesting to see what's going on inside his head and heart._**

**_(I also apologise for the slow start, this isn't going to be a fast-paced story where several scenes take place in each chapter, I have a very specific order of events noted down and I want to get in as much detail and feeling as I can)_**

**_JL x  
_**

The journey down the palace approach was a tense one. As she had walked out into the gentle sunshine and faced the waiting crowd, Jay had caught her father's eye and bowed her head in defeat, there was no return from this point. The troopers parted into two equal columns and stood either side of the wide pathway, allowing their generals and captains to take the lead in their procession.

As Jay paused at the base of the palace steps she took in the scent of the royal gardens for the last time, before she felt a light brush of fabric skim the material at her ankle. Kylo Ren stopped by her side and offered his left arm to her, a mere performance for the avidly-watching spectators.

Jay looked up into the black mesh covering Ren's eyes before reluctantly taking his arm, keeping contact to a minimum and barely touching him. He led her towards her waiting parents, who each wore an overly-acted smile and held their arms out to her.

She allowed her father to pull her into an awkward embrace, before being handed over to her mother, who pressed each of her bony fingertips into the flesh of Jay's upper arms and held her close, whispering into her ear "don't dare to disappoint me, girl", before releasing her and plastering the same false grin over her usually emotionless exterior.

With her goodbyes performed, Jay turned back to Ren who was standing behind her in silence, his arm extended once more. She wrapped her hand around his forearm again and followed as he led her towards the towering gates and the end of the causeway. Keeping her eyes forward, Jay could sense every set of eyes on them, judgemental stares cast her way as she made her way back to his transport ship, resting the reputation and fate of her home world on her shoulders.

As they passed through the tall, shining gates she chanced one last look back over her shoulder. Her family were nowhere to be seen, likely already lounging on plush chairs in one of their recreational rooms, already forgetting about the daughter they would never miss.

As she looked up at her former home she caught movement in one of the second floor windows. Pru. The tiny servant girl was peeking out from behind a thick curtain, hoping to get one final look at the friend she would miss so dearly. Jay gave her a quick reassuring smile before quickly turning her head forward again to hide the tears that desperately threatened to fall from her heartbroken eyes.

Turning to the right she caught sight of the transport ships she had seen approaching earlier, and was swiftly led onto the boarding ramp of the smaller of the three. She watched the faction of troopers split into two halves again and board the other two transports with their captains, while a small group of four followed her onto Ren's ship.

Once she was at the top of the ramp and out of view of any spectators on the ground, Ren dropped her arm and walked ahead of her, dropping gracefully into one of the passenger seats situated directly behind the pilot's own. Jay stood, not knowing where she was expected to sit or who to take instruction from, merely watching as the stormtroopers that had followed her took their seats on either side of the interior walls and the suited generals took the row of seats behind Ren's.

"Sit here"

She turned towards the mechanical voice projected by Ren's mask and saw that he was motioning towards the seat beside his.

Silently she took her place and sat straight with her hands folded in her lap. Ren looked at her for a moment before commanding their pilot to begin their departure. Jay was distracted from Ren's burning gaze by the gentle jolt back into her seat as the transport left solid ground.

It was only when they were almost out of the atmosphere's embrace that she stopped craning her neck forwards to look out of the pilot's screen and settled back into her seat. It was then that she noticed she was still being watched closely, though she still couldn't see his eyes, he was observing her carefully. She tried to ignore the prickling at the back of her neck, the shiver that ran up her spine and seemed to settle in her heart, which was beating twice as quickly as normal.

It wasn't that she was afraid, that's not what it felt like. She felt like he was truly contemplating her for the first time, trying to work her out, they had barely spoken a word to one another since meeting and now they were trapped, forced together in this tiny space and to be caged within the confines of the Order's flagship.

Well, she assumed she was to be caged there, he would likely retain all the freedom he currently had, allowing him to skip across the galaxy while she remained, a hobby for him to return to. The thought made her sick, she always expected to end up as the plaything of a powerful man, it's what she had been raised for, but she had never actually prepared for it.

She supposed he wouldn't exactly be thrilled about the prospect of their future together either, she assumed that Snoke had chosen his fate as well as her own, and like her, he had likely had no choice in the matter either. He didn't strike Jay as a family man.

After only a short flight the darkness on the other side of the glass glared into bright white lights, the transport was preparing to land in one of the star destroyer's enormous hangers. Jay had been so distracted by her thoughts that she had not seen them approach the ship, and though she had never been on board one of this class she knew of its formidable size and appearance.

As the transports suspension provided them with a gentle landing, she heard its engines power down to the level of a quiet humming noise, and heard the boarding ramps release mechanism sound.

She followed Ren's actions and stood from her seat, turning towards the ramp, but she couldn't will her feet to move her any further and stood facing the opening without moving. Ren noticed she had stopped and patiently stood at the top of the ramp with his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it.

Jay glanced between his mask and the palm of his hand several times before taking a calming breath and forcing herself forwards. As she reached him, Ren's hand withdrew and was replaced with the arm he had offered her before, and she took it, grasping his forearm again and using it to steady herself as he led her down the ramp and into the hangar.

She had not been expecting the crowd that met them from the shuttle, the hangar was full of people. Stormtroopers in all their white splendor, captains, generals in grey military dress, every formality had been observed. There were also mechanics and labor personnel who had stopped their work on various machinery inside the hangar and were craning over the rows upon rows of helmets and headgear, trying to get a good look at the spectacle before they were ordered back to work.

Ren said nothing, he was greeted and saluted by his generals, who, almost robotically, offered the same show of respect towards Jay.

She looked around in complete awe, she had never imagined such a show of military prowess as this. Of course, she knew that the First Order was the largest and most successful power in this galaxy, but she could not manage to wrap her head around the sheer size of the operation, and this was only one hanger, on one ship, of an entire fleet.

It was all too much at once, she wanted to sprint back into the transport ship and seal the door behind her, sink to the floor and take some deep breaths. But of course, that was an impossibility. If she showed any weakness now she would crumble, she would never be respected, she would always be seen by the Order as the delicate little princess at the mercy of her superior mate.

She refused to be so.

She shifted her weight to stand a little straighter, a little taller, raising her head slightly and tightening her grip on Ren's arm a little. She wanted to appear unfazed, strong, but not arrogant or aloof. Ren clearly noticed this change in stature and pulled his forearm towards himself so that Jay's hand was trapped between his hard chest and his arm. When he spoke, she detected a hint of amusement, possibly at her display of confidence. He leaned towards her slightly and said in a low voice,

"Welcome home, your highness"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Send help. I can't stop writing. **_

_**If I can manage two chapters in one night, imagine how my time will be spent tomorrow with a day off work!**_

_**Again, any improvements or ideas, please let me know!**_

_**JL x**_

Despite the facade she wanted to keep in place, Jay couldn't prevent the look of intrigue that seemed permanently plastered to her face as she was led out of the hanger and down a seemingly endless maze of corridors. She was still latched onto Ren's arm as he navigated her through the ship's interior, though she suspected she was still permitted to hold his arm as part of their performance, and if there were no other personnel around he would have long-since dropped her hand.

She had no idea how he managed to find his way from the hangar they had arrived in to wherever it was they were going, every corridor and every room they passed looked identical to Jay. Perhaps he was leading her in deliberate circles to confuse and disorientate her, she wouldn't have put it past him. It was still deeply-rooted in her mind that she was a captive inside these walls, nobody had told her otherwise and it had been her assumption from the moment it was announced that she would be brought here.

Led into one of the brightly polished turbolifts, Jay and Ren found themselves alone for the first time. Their entourage had slowly splintered off during their journey, each member of their party returning to their usual stations and duties, until the pair were the only two left. Ren pressed a button on the panel to his right and the doors closed swiftly behind them, the lift silent apart from the quiet humming of its movement through the many floors of the vessel.

"I know how you must be feeling"

The sudden voice made Jay jump, not that it was spoken loudly, it was just completely unexpected. She turned around to see Ren, mask removed and watching her closely, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, entirely confused and not having taken in his statement fully

"You're afraid, confused, lost. I know, I can see it in your eyes. Your display in the hangar, it was a performance, though I'll admit it was a good one. You played the part of confidence perfectly, but I can see, your eyes, there's panic written in them"

Jay couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was evaluating her, but why?

It took her a moment to take in his assessment, perhaps she hadn't been hiding her apprehension as well as she had thought. Or had he been digging around inside her head? Would she even have been able to feel it if he had?

She swallowed before replying to him, he watched her intently, waiting for a response, a confirmation of his assumptions

"Wouldn't anyone feel that way?" she started, "Would you expect anyone to be taken from their home, paraded around in front of the First Order and married off to one of their most notorious leaders and feel _happy _about it?"

Ren studied her for a moment, taking her words in.

"Are you unhappy?"

What kind of question was that? What was she meant to reply? Should she bring out her sarcastic side and announce to him that she couldn't be happier right now? Perhaps tell him straight that she feared for her life and her sanity at the prospect of a future with him?

In the end she couldn't think of a response that wouldn't anger him, and she didn't want to risk that. So she simply turned back towards the doors of the turbolift, her head dropped a little lower than before as she focused her sight on the base of the doors and ignored his question.

A long pause followed, accompanied only by the humming of the lift mechanisms.

"There's no reason for you to be"

Again, he spoke.

She couldn't help it, she turned to look at him again, and he looked deeply into her eyes with his own darkened ones

"You shouldn't be unhappy" he stated. "This new life may not be what you're used to, but it will be comfortable. You will be served by the First Order, well taken care of, and respected above almost all in the galaxy. You have a vital part to play, to be a model for the Order to follow. And I consider myself lucky, I had no choice in this matter, much like yourself, no intention of ever connecting myself to anyone in such an intimate way, but for the sake of the Order we must perform our duties. You know that"

Jay stared incredulously at the man before her, she had never imagined him to be so... encouraging of the plan they were to play out. She didn't have time to say anything before he continued

"I am not an emotional fool, I do not bear my soul to anyone, and I could never swear to open my heart to you or anyone else, but as this marriage is to take place regardless I will do my best to be an honourable husband and treat you with respect, if you will do the same for me."

At this moment the turbolift came to a halt and the doors opened, and just like that their conversation was over. Jay barely had time to process her surprise before he had swept past her and through the open doors.

Not bothering to offer his arm again he led her down another corridor and came to a halt before a pair of white double-doors. He pressed his hand to a panel to the right of the doors, and they rushed open, revealing a large, sanitized living area. Signaling for her to cross the threshold he stayed in the corridor.

"These will be your living quarters, you are not to leave them without my knowledge or express permission, this is a measure put into place for your own safety. In your rooms you will find a number of your personal possessions that have been sent to us by your staff..."

Jay felt a pang of loneliness when she realised he was talking about Pru, whom she would likely never see again

"...you may arrange these however you like. You will find reading material to keep you occupied, if you require anything there will be a guard complement stationed outside these doors continuously. Meals will be delivered to you regularly. I will speak with you again several times before our ceremony, but for now I have duties to attend to. Excuse me"

And like that, he was gone. The doors closed silently as he walked away and Jay was left standing in her living area, speechless.

She was still trying to process what he had said in the turbolift. He talked of not promising to open his heart to her, which was fair, she wasn't exactly sacrificing hers to him quite yet either, but did that mean he had a heart to give? Was he talking about the possibility that one day he may actually learn to love her?

Jay shook the dangerous thought from her head quickly. No. She couldn't get ahead of herself like that. If she even entertained that idea for a moment she would only be disappointed when she witnessed further down the line that he really was as cold and cruel as his reputation painted him to be.

She decided to cast Kylo Ren from her mind for a while and focus on organising her belongings. While her rooms were indeed large and not unpleasant, they were still too clinical. They needed a touch of home. She walked through into the next room and found a large bed placed in the center against the far wall, covered with plain but plentiful white bedding. She was slightly happier to see that she had been provided with a thick quilt, not just thin sheets as she imagined there would be, and numerous soft pillows.

Jay was relieved to see that her rooms would be much less like a cell than she had worried about.

Glancing inside her large wardrobe she saw that a number of her fine gowns had been delivered and put away neatly for her, in the chest of drawers beside she found her undergarments and more casual attire. It looked as though most of her clothes had followed her there.

Placed on the bed were four large bottle-green suitcases, her own. She had no idea what Pru had packed for her but knew that she would have considered every detail and chosen every item that meant something to Jay.

Opening the first she saw a collection of trinkets, cultural decorations she had collected from her travels to other worlds. She gently ran her fingers over them and sighed, she had adored those journeys. Everywhere she had been she had purchased something that woud remind her of her time, whether it be a necklace, statuette or woven decoration, they helped her to remember as she was locked inside her palace that there were so many other worlds and creatures out there, and that each one was a wonder.

Jay decided she would make a display of her items on the shelving built into the corner of her lounge, but later, after she had settled in a little.

In her other three cases she found various items, jewelry passed down to her through several generations of her family, old photographs of happy moments of her childhood and the friends she once knew, and books that had become severely earmarked and were almost falling apart in her hands, her favourite stories that she had come back to time and time again. She was so grateful to Pru for thinking of everything, the girl knew her so well and had really tried to ensure that her experience on board would not be a completely miserable one.

After emptying the cases one by one and settling on her sofa with one of the books Ren had mentioned were for her, Jay was startled by the chime of her doors announcing a visitor. Opening them she found a young man, no older than twenty years, holding a tray of food for her. She thanked him with a smile and walked back to her sofa, placing the tray on her low living table and unveiling the contents.

She had no idea whether the meal had been specially prepared for her or if it was a standard issue meal, but it looked delectable. Slow-roasted meat and fresh salad, sauces, desserts, drinks. She wished she could have stomached it, but her appetite still wasn't back to where it should have been. Frustrated with herself, she picked at the salad and took a few sips from a glass of sweet-tasting water.

She had no idea of the time but could only assume that it was getting late as she turned to the eighth chapter of her book. Picking up the glass of water she took herself and her book to bed.

Stripping out of her fine gown and undergarments, she decided against wearing nightclothes, it wasn't as though anyone would be coming to disturb her. She doubted that Ren would even see her in the next few days. She slid under the cool coverings of her quilt and marveled at the comfort of her pillows and mattress, hoping she would finally enjoy a peaceful night's rest at last.

As she lay and began to feel herself drifting, she couldn't help but think of Ren again. After all the malicious and terrifying stories she had heard about him, she had expected him to be quite different. Of course, he was still a terrifying man, that much was clear, but he had not yet tried to instill that terror into her, he had even tried to calm her fears of their future together and convince her that she was in no danger.

Jay rolled to her side and tried to get the image of him out of her head, but every time she closed her eyes she saw his, those dark pools searching her soul, looking for answers to his questions. Again, she thought, he wasn't bad looking, she was lucky in that respect. He projected an air of mystery and power, he intrigued her, she desperately wanted to learn more about him but the likelihood was that she had a long road to walk before she really began to know him, unless by some miracle he actually wanted to show her.

Unlikely.

Starting to lose consciousness and mindlessly wondering how such a formidable man appeared to have waves that looked softer than her own brushing his shoulders, she felt a calming presence inside her mind, as though two large, warm hands were gently massaging her head, holding her mind secure with a comforting pressure, cradling her memories and caressing her thoughts.

As she was so close to sleep she thought nothing of it, and accepted the pressure as her mind relaxing into a much-needed restful sleep.

What she could not see was that just three rooms down from hers, Kylo Ren was reclined on his own bed, his head resting on the arm placed behind him and against his headboard. He breathed deeply and reached out gently with his own mind, exploring her thoughts about him. He saw her mind's eye turn to the deep colour of his irises and the soft layers of his hair, and the feeling of contentment she felt when she remembered his words to her in the turbolift.

He shook his head and cleared the memory, searching deeper but softly so as not to wake her. He wanted to know more about her past, see her memories of home. He wanted to know her.

In the dark and quiet of his room, he delved deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(In reply to the guest review asking about the future of the First Order - maaaaaaaaybe ;) )**_

_**JL x**_

Jay woke with a start, hand clutched to her chest and trying to control her breathing

She hadn't had a single nightmare for years, she'd learned when she was much younger to suppress her memories and bury them deep within her subconscious. Terrible memories, things she'd also experienced through her adult life but that seemed so much more devastating when she was a child.

She had no idea where they had come from, she had unconsciously trained herself to keep them behind her mental barriers as she slept, yet here she was, wide-eyed and frantic, wiping a cold sweat from her brow. What had brought them forward?

She thought back to the night before, to the resurfacing of some of her more pleasant thoughts, to the invisible string pulling them from the depths of her mind. She had shrugged the sensation off as sleep-deprivation, but was it something more? Something, someone searching?

Ren?

Snoke?

She scoffed at her own paranoia and pulled herself upright, did she really believe that either of the galaxy's most infamous and influential leaders would spend their free evening rooting through her mind, looking for memories hidden away by a frightened little girl? What would they find? Images of her mother delivering a swift backhander to the side of her face, or her father screaming and kicking her siblings while she bore witness? All useless and irrelevant nonsense that had no bearing on her personality or future.

Standing straight and stretching on her tip-toes Jay laughed inwardly at her own over-reaction. It was a simple nightmare, nothing dark and mysterious, a simple reaction by her mind to a deep sleep after weeks of restlessness. She needed to push aside the assumption that there would be a constant presence inside her mind from now on, she had no evidence of it.

Knowing she would never be able to lay back down and still her thoughts, Jay took a small sip of her water and set about exploring her wardrobe, until she finally came across her silken night robe. Pulling it over her bare shoulders she made her way back into her living area, dropping down onto the sofa and bringing her feet up to rest on the table in front of her.

She hadn't sat for even five minutes before she was stood once more. Sitting here in the dark, alone, was driving her insane. All she could think about was the fact that this solitude and confinement could last days, weeks even. She had no idea when she would be allowed outside the double doors in front of her, no promise of companionship or any visitors, and no end in sight to her loneliness.

Without thinking twice she marched her way to the doors and opened them with a quick flutter of her fingertips over the control panel. They swished open and there, as promised, were the two white-clad soldiers, one standing on either side of the entryway. They had obviously been leaning against the corridor wall but jumped to attention the moment the doors were opened.

The solider to her left quickly spoke up. "Is there anything we can assist you with, ma'am?"

Jay looked into his expressionless helmet and paused. What had been her intention when she stepped out into the corridor again? She hadn't really had one, she was just sick of the thought of being holed up in her rooms for the foreseeable future.

"I'm not really sure" she said, after a brief ponder, "I would like to have a walk around if that's alright. I can't stand being trapped in by those doors and I feel like a prisoner here"

The second trooper answered automatically. "I'm sorry ma'am but you are not to leave the confines of this room unless specifically directed to by Lord Ren"

Jay expected such a reply, what she didn't expect, however, was that before she could even open her mouth to offer a poorly constructed argument, a deep voice cut her off.

"Restless already?"

The voice carried a slightly mocking tone, and it's owner was clearly amused at the fact that she had managed less than a single day locked up inside her quarters.

Peering over the shoulder of the first trooper to have spoken, Jay saw the unmistakable figure of Kylo Ren. He was dressed more casually, stiff and formal uniform exchanged for a simple loose-fitting black shirt and trousers, however the thick leather boots were still in place. He wore an unreadable expression, one eyebrow quirked upwards and almost disappeared into she shadows his thick hair cast over his forehead, figure leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor to her with his arms crossed, waiting for her reply.

For a moment she was lost for words. He looked so laid back, wasn't this the same man that stomped around in his fitted uniform, decapitating his enemies and obliterating planetary systems on a daily basis?

She caught his eye and quickly replied "I couldn't sleep, nightmares. I needed to do something to expend all of my energy, so I can settle again

It was a poor response.

For a split-second she saw a foreign emotion flash behind his eyes, sympathy? no, guilt? He swallowed quickly and the emotion was gone, but she had definitely seen something. He looked her up and down for a moment, and she realised... she was only wearing the thin silk robe she had pulled from her wardrobe. Rather than show how embarrassed she was she continued to look at him, silently urging him to reply to her and change his focus as quickly as possible.

His eyes locked onto hers again and a minuscule smile crossed his lips before disappearing.

"Fine" he said, "follow me"

He strode past her and started down the corridor, with Jay quickening her pace to catch up with him. The journey was quiet, it was clearly late in the evening or even reaching the early hours of the morning, no personnel were in sight and their footsteps echoed in the empty corridors, Jay could even hear her own bare footsteps.

Ren paused without warning, and she almost collided with his back, holding her hands out to take the impact but managing to stop quickly enough that she barely touched him. She looked up at the side profile of his face and noticed that he was peering through a large observation window, following his gaze she found herself staring out into the vast, beautiful nothingness of space. She could see her home world below, now distant and unreachable, its expansive forests and oceans covered with a circle of bright blue, its atmospheric halo.

She felt a lump form at the back of her throat but ignored it, turning away from the window and waiting for Ren to move on down the gallery.

"Will you miss it?"

The question was unexpected, but understandable, and she was quick to respond.

"No"

He turned to face her and pushed on

"Why? I would have thought that leaving your family and friends behind may upset you, you need not hide your unhappiness from me, it's understandable"

Jay looked at him quizzically, wondering what had brought on this mild show of concern for her feelings. She pondered carefully over how to reply to him without throwing her less-than-happy memories into the mix, while he waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm not upset to be leaving, I'm just trying to adjust to my new surroundings and hosts" she said cautiously, watching his eyes for any signs of annoyance, "I've accepted that my time on Dannillion is over and that the next chapter of my life will take place here, with you. If I seem disorientated or unsettled please understand that it will pass, I understand my purpose here and will adjust to it in time"

It felt so strange for her to converse with anyone in such a diplomatic and formal manner, even while attending ceremonial events and exhibitions on her home world she had been able to act more naturally, using her charm and experience to impress her audience and never really standing on ceremony, but she had no idea how she was supposed to act around Ren, or indeed anyone on this ship. She wanted to take a more natural approach, to speak to him as she would do any other man, but without knowing whether that was his wish or not she had to behave in a way befitting her position and throw personal preference aside.

He seemed disappointed in her answer and continued to dig deeper, turning back towards the window

"Your parents seemed like nice people"

He said it so dryly that for a moment Jay suspected he knew more about her past than he was letting on.

She replied hesitantly, "I suppose they have their moments"

Silence followed for moment before she heard a quiet sigh cross his lips, barely detectable. He turned back, facing her position once more and fixed his gaze on her.

"If we are going to move forward in the way that you wish, you really shouldn't lie to me. You know my reputation, the stories that follow my abilities, you know I can sense your deception"

Her eyes wide with surprise, she opened her mouth to protest before he turned on his heel and motioned for her to follow him once more, continuing their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We're going to take a sprinkle of positivity and throw it into tonight's chapter**_

_**I hope none of this is too mushy for Kylo's character**_

_**JL x**_

Almost jogging to keep up with his long strides, Jay followed Ren through the identical, endless passages until they reached a large room filled with grey tables and matching dining chairs, all neatly arranged and in perfect formation. Ren walked over to one and pulled out a chair for her, dropping himself into the one across the table.

She followed his lead and placed herself opposite him, folding her hands in her lap and watching him. He seemed to be contemplating his next move.  
Flicking his eyes upwards to meet hers he gathered himself and interlocked his fingers, placing both hands on the surface in front of him. Leaning forwards and focusing his attention solely on her, his voice was low and confident.

"I don't think we should have started off like this. Neither of us is telling the whole truth, and if we're going to survive being thrust together like this we need to be honest from the start. I want to make the best of the situation we've been handed"

Jay observed him with apprehension as he continued

"I am not completely heartless, despite what you know of me. I want the same as you do, to make this as easy a transition as possible, experience this with someone beside me that is being forced through the same circumstance and can understand its hardships. I want to be..." he paused, searching for the right words, "closer to you"

He finished on an uncertain note, obviously not knowing whether he'd made the correct choice or not.

Jay watched as he took a breath and gathered himself

"I saw your childhood"

What?

She blinked rapidly and tried to grasp his meaning. Her childhood? How was that even possible. She couldn't accurately guess his age, but she knew it was somewhere around her own, perhaps a couple of years older. How had he witnessed anything of her past?

Then it struck her. The nagging feeling in the recesses of her mind that he'd somehow searched her memories, the reason she woke up gasping for air and perspiring, the way he'd hinted at her parents true personalities.

Seeing the look of realisation enter her eyes Ren quickly continued

"I had no intention of searching for anything, or diving in without your permission, I didn't want to start off like this, but as I found time to relax this evening I felt something pulling me in, something attracting my attention. I didn't know what it was, I'd never felt it before. It was as though something was beckoning me forward, whispering my name and attracting me. When I realised it was you I paused, I didn't want to break into your mind and start rooting around but I couldn't help myself. I saw myself, only images and how you felt about things that I'd said, I was just curious, I wanted to see what your impressions were. When I started looking for more on myself other images came to the surface, it was like reading a book, then the unpleasant memories started to show. I didn't see many before you awoke, but enough"

Ren stopped his reminiscing and looked across the table to the pale face watching him.

Jay was at a loss for words, she'd been right. All of the paranoia, it was justified, but she couldn't find the will to be furious. She knew that she should have been, she should have pushed back from the table and screamed at him, he had violated her in an unimaginable way. Her mind was hers, and hers alone. He had no right to start poking around in there while she slept, oblivious to him.

But as she looked closer at him her breath caught in her throat. She could see it in him, the way that he sat, head bowed slightly and eyes nervously glancing between her face and his own hands. She'd only really seen chastised children fold into such a defensive position. He was ashamed, she could sense it in his posture, his restless fingers, and in his eyes.

She couldn't place why she kept tracking back to his eyes, they just held so much emotion. She saw so much in them, regret, shame, embarrassment, all of which had no place in the visage of the mighty Kylo Ren.

Yet here they were, clear as could be in the eyes of an apologetic young man.

She was astonished. He really hadn't meant to invade her in such a way, she could tell.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have resisted, but I didn't even try, I was so enthralled by what I saw, too curious"

The silence was broken as he spoke, quieter and gentler than before.

Jay met his eyes again and let a calming breath out

"It's alright" she began, "I think I knew, I just thought I was overreacting. I can't understand the feeling that pulled you in like that but I do understand that you didn't choose to react, it just happened"

Ren's attention fully placed on her, she carried on

"I know what you saw inside my head, and you're right, I chose not to tell the entire truth about my past. You know already of course, my mother and father never showed any sign of affection towards any of us, we were traders goods, polished and paraded while trained to submit. They are brutal, violent, sadistic creatures, and you know I despise them"

She took a deep breath

"But that part of my life came to a close yesterday, I won't dwell on a lost childhood or a twisted family structure, there's no benefit. I want to move forward, like you said, to make the best of a fate chosen for me, and for you. I may not have the future I would have chosen and I may never gain the love I once craved, but I can build a better destiny than I would have otherwise had"

Shocked at the familiarity and ease she felt in talking to him now, Jay looked back at Ren and saw that he was slowly and almost imperceptibly nodding his head. Suddenly he reached his hand across the wide table and held it, palm upwards for her. Unfolding her hands in her lap she hesitantly brought her right one to the table surface and lightly placed it in his, he gripped it gently and leaned forwards as he spoke

"Jay"

It was the first time her name had graced his lips, and she felt a warmth spread through her at the sound

"As I've already told you, I can't ever promise that I have a heart to give you. I'm not experienced in the feeling of love, or even fondness, it's an alien concept for me and I don't know if my mind will even allow me to feel anything like it, but I can promise that I will work through this with you. This will not be an easy road, not for either of us, but I swear that I will do all that I can to support you through it, if you'll allow me to"

Jay didn't need to think twice before answering

"I will, of course I will, and I will support you too, this needs to be as pleasant as it can be for both of us"

Ren nodded and treated her to the small quirking upwards of the corners of his mouth before standing from his seat and letting go of her hand

"We should return to our rooms, it's getting far too close to the morning shift"

Jay followed him as he led her out of the room and back down the procession of corridors they had passed through on their way here. As he walked before her she watched his body enter a comfortable walking rhythm and focused on the side of his face which his hair would reveal briefly with every second step he took. She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of him, but she had seen a completely different side of him to his universal portrayal tonight, and she was beginning to think that she might actually grow quite fond of him, in time, though she was sure she would still see his temper appear regularly, he was the infamous Kylo Ren after all.

They arrived at her guarded doors, and he turned to her again

"Well, I hope you manage a better sleep than you did before, I'll try not to rifle through your thoughts as much while you're sleeping"

Again, that tiny smile

"Or at all, if you can help it" she responded with amusement written on her own face. "Goodnight Lord Ren"

Ren opened the doors for her, and she stepped inside

"You should start calling me Kylo, I would think that you refer to me as 'Lord Ren' during our wedding vows might damage the positive, loving image we're meant to be projecting" he said, his light smile still in place

"Of course, goodnight _Kylo_"  
Her quarter's doors closed as he turned away, and she made her way back to her bed, still smiling. Stripping back out of her night gown and draping it over the chair in the corner she climbed back under her heavy quilt and breathed a sigh of relief, talking to him tonight had dissipated a tiny portion of the fear she'd been holding for weeks.

Perhaps she had a chance, the most microscopic chance, of finally finding that love and companionship she had wanted for so many years. It wasn't clear yet, but something was there.

In the comfort and peace that his darkened quarters brought him, Kylo Ren sat in his cushioned armchair thinking exactly the same.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for your reviews, they're really helping me accept the tones I've been giving the characters!**_

_**I don't want Kylo to appear too soppy, or Jay to appear too whiny, and getting the right balance is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be!**_

_**I'm so glad you're enjoying their journey!**_

_**JL x**_

Jay awoke just before midday, feeling refreshed and more energised than she had in months. She had been right about one thing, once the initial trepidation had passed she found she was able to take a breath of relief and finally rest, and she knew that it was mostly due to her conversation with Kylo last night.

She sat crossed-legged on her bed, thinking back to the look of regret in his eyes when he admitted his invasion of her personal thoughts, and the tiny dimpled crease of his cheek when he relaxed his jaw and smiled at her, such an enormous change from such a tiny action.

Smiling herself, she rose from her seated position and made her way into her shower room, allowing the steaming water to melt away her stresses and prepare her for the day. Stepping out into the contrasting coolness of her bedroom wrapped in nothing but a large white towel, she was just about to reach into her reserve of clothing when the chime of her door sounded. Throwing her discarded robe over her body she hurried to the door and signaled for it to open, revealing the same young man that had brought last night's meal to her, an identical tray in his hands.

Motioning for him to cross the threshold of her rooms she led him to the same table that yesterday's tray still carried, and he quickly exchanged it with the fresh one, before bowing his head to her and hurriedly exiting the room.

As he left, another figure entered, whipping its head around to watch the boy scuttle away quickly, and eventually turning back to Jay.

Kylo was back

He stepped out of the way of the doors as they closed behind him and raised an eyebrow at her

"Am I ever going to see you in full attire again, or is the robe all that you brought with you?"

His voice had a certain level of playfulness to it, and she couldn't help but smile and exhale an amused breath

"I'll change, just give me a moment"

And with that she made her way back to her bedroom, pulling a knee-length fitted black dress from its hanger and throwing it on, unconsciously wondering if he might like the look of it.

When she entered her lounge once more she found Kylo sitting on the sofa, nose buried in the book she had been reading the night before, he'd picked up where she had left off and seemed fascinated in its story of lust and betrayal. Another thing she had never expected, perhaps he loved a good fiction novel?

Upon the noise of Jay clearing her throat he looked back to her, shutting the book and standing from his position.

"Now that's _much_ more appropriate for today's activities" he said, looking her up and down approvingly

"Oh?" she questioned, "and what is it that you have planned?"

She was quite surprised, her assumption had been that he would leave her confined to her quarters for days on end before speaking to her, and then only as a formality. She was learning not to be so assuming of Kylo Ren after all.

"I thought I might try to get you more involved with the planning discussions, after all we need to create quite the spectacle, representatives from the far corners of our universe will be in attendance and perfection has always been my policy. Plus I thought it might serve you better busying yourself with something like that rather than playing prisoner in your own rooms"

It took her a fair few seconds to realise that he was talking about their wedding, she had been so preoccupied with her memory of last night that she had almost forgotten why she had woken up on board the star destroyer and not in her own bed at home.

Taking a breath she nodded, it was thoughtful of him to want her to be involved, and to realise she may not want to sit idly twiddling her thumbs while she waited for their ceremony to arrive.

Pulling on some plain black flat shoes and a black chiffon cover-up, she motioned for him to lead the way, completely forgetting about the meal that sat waiting for her.

As soon as he had crossed into the corridor she saw his demeanor change instantly, he stood at his full height, chest puffed out slightly and taking large, confident strides through the passageways with his cloak billowing behind him. His 'Lord Ren' facade was fixed firmly in place, and he adopted his usual stern expression while passing employees from various departments, all of whom jumped out of his way and avoided his eye.

Jay couldn't believe that there were two completely different sides to this coin before her. She couldn't ever imagine this Kylo Ren cracking a smile or supportively holding her hand in his, he was an incredible showman, she had to give him that.

Before long they had reached a small office to their left and Kylo stood aside to allow her to enter first. Inside she saw it was quite plain and uniform, apart from the few large and flowering plants dotted about the room, standing on various surfaces. Sitting behind the only desk was a woman clearly a few years younger than herself, with flaming scarlet hair and heavily-outlined green eyes.

The woman stood as they entered and bowed her head before Kylo motioned for her to sit and pulled back the chair Jay was to sit upon herself.

"Jay, this is Officer Chamberlain, who will be assisting you with your preparations. She is at your service, any manual or administrative duties you do not wish to perform may be passed to her, any decisions you find yourself unable to reach you may bring to me and I will discuss them with you when available. I'll be here to collect you at the end of Chamberlain's shift"

Looking back at him uncertainly as he prepared to leave, Jay found herself wishing he would stay. As he caught her eye he softened his expression slightly and nodded to her

"You'll be fine" he said, with slightly more compassion than he meant to. He quickly caught himself and plastered the serious look over his face again, looking over her shoulder to Chamberlain and finishing with "Ensure she is well tended to Chamberlain, you _know_ of my high expectations"

With that, he left.

Jay turned back to the redheaded woman and chanced a small smile at her, which she returned politely, if rather nervously.

"Well, your Highness" she started, "as Lord Ren has already outlined, I am here to make sure that all of the plans you wish to make run as smoothly as possible. I've been reassigned from my usual duties for the moment, so I will be at your beck and call twenty-four hours a day, even if you should have an idea or amendment to make in the middle of the night, please inform me and I will do whatever is possible to help you with it. Now, I know that your ceremony is scheduled to take place one week from tomorrow..."

Jay's eyes widened and filled with panic at the news of her wedding date._ Eight days_?! Eight days was absolutely nothing, there was no time for her to grow much closer to Kylo, no time for her to come to terms with what was happening, eight days was impossible!

Chamberlain appeared oblivious as she continued

"...and there is a lot to organise, we need to think about guests, dining, speeches, dances, music, decorations, vows. We should get started as quickly as possible"

She finished with a smile and Jay could sense that she was genuinely excited at the prospect of planning a grand wedding. Jay wasn't. One slip-up, and she could seriously upset the Order, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes, not with the universe watching.

Chamberlain could sense her nervousness and toned down her excitement, giving Jay a kind and understanding look

"If you like, I could handle the bigger things like guest lists and decorations, and you could just concentrate on a few personal tasks, such as your vows and what you might like to wear?"

Jay smiled gratefully at the young girl. "Thank you, I'm not really prepared for this much involvement, I'll try to help where I can but it's all very daunting with such a small time frame"

Chamberlain nodded and set about assigning herself various tasks while Jay moved her seat into a corner of the room, she would concentrate on her vows in a few days, after she'd had the opportunity to know Kylo a little better and write something suited to him, for now she concentrated on her dress.

She had never dreamed of her wedding day as most little girls around her had, she had always been prepared to end up in an unhappy marriage, with no choices or opinions of her own, so after some personal deliberation she settled on something simple. Chamberlain had explained to her that she was expected to wear white, a symbol of her purity and innocence, so Jay designed a simple sketch of a long, flowing A-line dress that would fall vertically without fanning out too much, a Sabrina neckline that would just catch at the edge of her shoulders, and a flattering satin, fitted, long-sleeve approach. She didn't want anything exquisite or detailed, no veil or gloves, she wanted something similar to a lot of her own dresses that she would feel comfortable in while still keeping up appearances for Kylo's sake.

After getting the nod of approval from her assistant, she busied herself with helping to organise food and drink menus for the, in her opinion, pointless evening reception, yet another charade, there only to put on a show. Lunch arrived and left as the two women chatted about dances and traditions that would need to be included, and after a long afternoon there was a chime at the door.

Kylo returned as promised and escorted Jay from the room, after she had said her goodbyes to Chamberlain.

They walked together down the endless hallways, far emptier than before, and arrived at her doors. The journey's back and forth were starting to feel shorter to her, partly, she suspected, because she wished she had more time to spend alone with him.

Kylo turned to her and started to wish her a good evening, but stopped short halfway through his sentence. She gave him a quizzical look, and he met her eyes, before taking a short breath and starting again

"I have no duties to perform for the rest of the evening, and it will be like this for a while, at least until our wedding is over, we will not continue dealing with the Rebellion until after that. I wondered if you might like to spend our evening mealtimes together? We have so little time during the day, we can barely speak a word to each other, this time together could help us...connect?"

She tried not to smile again, it was becoming a habit of hers when his First Order mask dropped, but she couldn't help the involuntary action.

"I'd like that very much"

And with that, they were both through the doors and settling into her sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

_KYLO POV_

Kylo and Jay sat on opposite ends of the wide sofa, Kylo shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Why had he suggested they do this? He had no real idea how to speak to her yet, he barely knew the woman sitting before him, and he was expected to pledge himself and his life to her in a number of days, how would he even begin to connect to her?

Jay looked remarkably more relaxed, leaning back against the sofa cushions with one leg crossed over the other and her arms lay over the cushion she held in her lap. He could tell that she was concentrating on her breathing though, she took slow and deliberate breaths in and out, trying to make them unnoticeable.

He noticed everything about her, whenever he set eyes on her. The subtle way she rubbed her thumb and index finger together by her side when he sensed her nervousness, the gentle strain of her neck muscles when she turned to look at him, the lines of jade and emerald that ran through her iris centers and glimmered as she smiled

Oh, he noticed

It was an unnerving experience for him, he had only ever seen real beauty in the seduction he felt radiating from the dark side of the force, in the power and chaos it held within its black recesses that pulled and caressed at his mind. The force had changed his soul, and he adored it in all of its splendor

But this, this was another kind of beauty, one he had never experienced within the confines of the First Order

She held another power, purity. She was unbiased, non-judgemental. She had been forced from her home and thrust forward into a world she had never experienced or asked to be a part of, and she had done it with grace and dignity. She hadn't been brought here kicking and screaming, no clawing at her door or biting remarks. He respected her for it, she had surpassed his expectations in so many ways.

He had said to her on her first day onboard that he had considered himself lucky at the prospect of their union, yet he had never told her why. It was a simple reason, because as he had stood within her parent's throne room, surrounded by unfamiliar and unbecoming people, he had felt nothing but dread. He'd been almost terrified, if he could ever feel such a thing, that when she walked through into the same room he would see a mirror image of the people that had surrounded him, the most insulting and vile beings from her world had been in attendance, and his greatest fear at the time was that she would be no different.

How wrong he had been, sat across from him was the polar opposite of every one of those disgusting creatures. She was no brutish tyrant, she was everything but. In her heart he detected nothing but kindness, beauty that matched her exterior, he felt calmed by her very presence

He felt incredibly lucky

All this, and he could not find the strength to say any of it. He had been trained well, his master teaching him that any sign of emotion showed nothing but weakness, he could not express his heart.

Glancing back at her, he found her scanning his eyes, trying to understand what he was so deeply in thought about. Composing himself swiftly he relaxed his posture and adopted a more casual expression, and clearing his throat he finally spoke

"So, how did you find everything today with officer Chamberlain?"

It was obviously an unexpected question, but she answered quickly

"Overwhelming, but I'm glad she was there. She's going to handle most of the preparations, I'm not particularly interested in guest lists or decorations, it all seems a little irrelevant considering the circumstances. I focused mainly on things I would need to actually participate in"

She paused for a moment before continuing

"I decided on a dress, Chamberlain has a copy for the tailor to use as a reference but I can show you the original if you'd like to approve it?"

Kylo realised he hadn't even considered that she would need a dress, the concept of wedding attire wasn't one he was well-versed in, but he knew the superstitions surrounding it as well as anyone

"No!"

The sudden outburst caused Jay to scoot back a little further in her seat. Seeing that he had unnerved her, Kylo softened his tone

"I mean, it's a tradition, isn't it? Bad luck or something similar?"

She smiled a little and cocked an eyebrow

"Really? You, of all people, worried about a silly superstition?"

He realised how strange it must have sounded coming from him, but he nodded anyway and pursed his lips together

"I just want to ensure traditions are upheld, they're supposed to be important to the eventual success of any marriage"

As she processed his response they heard the familiar door chime sound, and he quickly rose to answer it, keen to avoid any further embarrassment on the subject of his superstitious beliefs. Opening the doors he found himself looking into the eyes of the same young man that had brought Jay her breakfast. The boy clearly hadn't been informed that the second tray he carried was intended for the notorious Master of the Knights of Ren, and his eyes flooded with terror as he was revealed

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the boy to maintain his infamous demeanor, before standing aside and allowing him through. The young man scurried into the room, placing the trays as quickly as possible and not even looking up at Jays face, before all but sprinting from the room while Kylo remained beside the doorway, watching him

As the doors closed he heard Jay speak up

"Why? He's already so obviously terrified of you, why did you have to give him that look?"

He turned back to her and made his way back to his seat, lifting the glass cloche from each plate and uncorking the bottle of Qenett Clairet wine to begin pouring.

"You are well aware of the face I present to the galaxy, and I present it with purpose. Don't be fooled, I try to relax myself and speak to you in a more comfortable and less intimidating way, you are to be my wife, I don't want to distress or frighten you, but I cannot allow anyone else to witness the same behaviour"

He put down the bottle as he finished pouring and focused his attention on her, a slightly saddened look in his eyes

"Please understand, I can't deny that the galaxy's perception of me is true, inside I am the cruel and malicious monster that I am made out to be, I cannot change that. I have an uncontrollable desire to better my opponents, I will never stop reaching for the power I crave so deeply, and I will do so with an iron fist and a blood soaked weapon..."

Jay was visibly saddened by his admission, but he continued

"...but I will never be that to you. I have no intention to ever harm you Jay, I never want our time together to be darkened by hate or distrust. If I need to expel some of my inner anger I will do it far from you, never directing it towards you. I will not be the perfect partner, I cannot promise faithfully that I will be a particularly good one either, but I will never harm you. You will not bear the brunt of my hardened heart"

He took a large gulp of his wine and leaned back into the cushions, staring forward into the opposite wall, avoiding her gaze. He didn't know where the admission of his inner turmoil had come from, but he was glad in a way that it had surfaced. He never wished to appear softened or vulnerable to anyone, but with her, he just couldn't help himself, she deserved an explanation.

Everything he had said was the truth. He would carry on as he always had, she would never change his uncontrollable lust for the dark side or quest for more control, it was ground too deeply into his spirit. There would be times when his rage was beyond his control, as there had been many times before, and he would drive his saber into the closest inanimate object or whoever dared to approach him next. He would continue on in his ruthless campaign, no care or concern for anyone's welfare or safety.

Besides hers.

She would be important to him, he swore it. Never before had he encountered someone so kind of spirit, he could sense her loving nature, it overwhelmed his senses when she was near. She did not belong here, amongst such abhorrent creatures such as himself. So he would ensure her a safe future, try his best for her, control himself.

Even now, she looked at him with such sympathy and compassion, his admission having hit her hard, she should have looked disappointed, but still she radiated understanding. She understood that he would never change, and she accepted him for it.

How would he ever evolve to deserve her love?

Picking up his utensils. he inwardly cursed himself for such a display of weakness, and for his already blooming concern for her well being. He had barely known the woman for two days and already he was promising himself never to harm her and always to keep her safe, it was ridiculous.

He shrugged off the thought of his vulnerability as he began to eat, as long as he maintained his known attitudes and ambitions before the Order, he could act as softly and compassionately towards her as he liked behind closed doors. Even without possessing the skill to look into the future he knew that this woman was quickly earning a place inside his cold, barren heart, and the worst thing was that he didn't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One more, shorter chapter before bed**_

_**There won't be much happening in this one, 9 and 10 are really just a view into how the characters currently find themselves behaving together behind closed doors, they're due to develop shortly!**_

_**(Unless otherwise stated, all chapters are seen from Jay's POV)**_

They continued to eat in silence

While she was quietly disappointed at his announcement that his violent and explosive tendencies would never change, she couldn't blame him for it. He was too immersed in the dark ways of his power, she knew that, there would be no moment of epiphany that befell him, and she needed to accept that. It was his nature now, but the promise that he would never bring out that side to harm her, that was a surprise.

She had never expected him to be so ... 'kind' was the wrong word, it wasn't that, he was just trying so hard to be good to her. In all honesty, she had expected to be ignored, paraded at the correct times, and blindly mistreated by him just because of who he was.

She could never have been more wrong.

She watched him eat as she sipped her wine, his hair falling to cover his face when he leaned down to take a mouthful. As he sat up each time he would flick it out of his eyes with a small movement of his head to the side. She found it quite endearing.

After a short while spent in semi-awkward silence she spoke

"I know that took a lot. Thank you

He stopped mid-chew and his eyes flicked upwards for a second

"You're welcome"

Silence again

Not wanting to spend the rest of the evening this way, she changed the subject

"I know that you assigned Chamberlain to me as a cure for my restlessness, and I really am grateful, she's been a great help today, but there's not that much more for me to do in regard to planning the day."

She concentrated her gaze firmly on her food as he turned to watch her speak

"I wondered if I could come with you one day before the ceremony, have a look around the ship and get to know the kind of work you do when you're not chasing rebel ships all day. I won't interfere or interject, I'd just like to see the day-to-day running of the place"

He stayed silent for longer than she would have liked, pondering her words, she could practically hear the cogs turning inside his head. She already knew that the answer was 'no'. After a long interlude he answered her.

"If you like"

She looked up in surprise and found him smirking roguishly at her

"I'll mostly be training while we remain in this sector, there isn't too much to do while we wait, but I can show you more interesting areas on board to settle your curious mind"

She smiled gratefully, the fact that he was willing to entertain her for the day was either due to his genuine wish to get to know her or a strategy to keep her settled for a few days after, either way she was happy.

"I'm happy to watch you train, I never bothered with athleticism much at home, it never really served me a purpose"

He nodded slowly, considering his next offer

"I could teach you some techniques?"

His question was happily received, and she nodded enthusiastically

"Alright" he said, "I can't imagine when it might come in handy but I suppose you should always know how to fight if you ever needed to... not that you ever would" he finished quickly

She wasn't so sure, she knew of the dangerous life one led if they resided highly enough within the Order, and although she wouldn't be fighting on the front line, there was always the possibility of confrontation. She discarded the thought for the moment and refocused on him, not responding to his closing affirmation of her safety

"So, what other areas on board would you consider interesting enough to warrant a tour?" She asked with humour embedded within it, she wasn't expecting many 'fun' or recreational areas on board.

He considered her question and replied "I won't disillusion you, this ship is a military fortress with engines, I can show you areas that are quite mechanically interesting, take you inside one of our fighters, show you our engines and, if you're interested, perhaps a view from the bridge, but I can't say that you'll find any of it entertaining"

She nodded, "I'd like to anyway", and he went back to his meal

They finished in a much more comfortable silence, and he piled their plates when they were empty, finishing his wine in one mouthful and standing.

She followed suit and went with him as he made his way to the entry doors. He turned back to her and began his farewell

"Well, thank you for an enjoyable evening, it was certainly better than sitting in the silence of my quarters for the night. I hope you'll be happy to receive me every night"

Her eyes widened and colour rushed to her cheeks, Kylo realised what assumption could have been made from his statement and stuttered, trying to form an apology. He was cut short as Jay let out an uncontrollable breath of laughter and threw her head back as she exploded into a fit of giggles.

He sighed with relief and grinned sheepishly at her

"My apologies"

She wiped her eyes as the laughter subsided and shook her head.

"No, it's my fault, I'm afraid that my childish side came out to play for a moment though, and I can't apologise for it"

She continued to smile at him as she spoke, her eyes dancing with light, the first time she had flt genuine happiness since she was brought aboard.

He pressed his fingertips to the control panel beside him and stepped through the arched doorway

"Goodnight then, Jay"

Before he had the chance to walk away from her Jay gathered her boldness and grasped his upper arm and leaned forwards to him, lightly pressing her lips to his cheek. As she withdrew she noted, with silent amusement, the look of bewilderment on his face before she spoke up

"Goodnight, Kylo"

She stepped back and the doors closed between them before he had turned away, he was still standing, shell shocked.

Making a beeline for her glass of wine, blaming it for her daring action, she brought it with her as she made her way to her bed, sitting on the edge and finishing her glass. Not bothering to change, she climbed under her covers and sunk into the softness beneath her.

She lay there for a while, eyes closed, thinking happily of what could be if she and Kylo carried on own their current path. He was much more open to her than anyone would have every believed, and though it was still slow-moving, it was, importantly, moving.

She drifted into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to the day ahead, for once.

_KYLO POV_

Her laugh

The first laugh he had heard in a long time

The first laugh she had expressed in his presence.

It was mesmerising.

The way her eyes had filled with such merriment as she wrapped both arms around her stomach and tried, in vain, to control herself.

The way she needed to wipe the tears of joy from the corner of each eye as she calmed herself.

The genuine, happy smile that painted her face afterwards.

He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her in that moment.

The memory of the subtle warmth of her breath against his skin as she gently pecked his cheek forced a rush of blood and heat up the length of his neck, and he took a deep breath before settling back against his pillows.

He slept, contented and peacefully, he would make her laugh and smile like that again, continuously, for as long as they had together.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you again for all of your reviews **_

_**I love learning about what you're enjoying so far!**_

_**JL x**_

Jay's day had unfolded in much the same away as it had yesterday, she woke, she was escorted to Chamberlain's office by Kylo, she organised what she could, she was escorted back, they ate together. Nothing out of yesterdays routine, nothing to throw any adventure into the mix.

Until she heard the words she hadn't expected to hear for a few days, at least.

"What would you like to see first?"

The question came completely from out of the blue, and she stared up at Kylo blankly, not understanding the context of the question. He folded his napkin neatly and pushed his tray away from him before elaborating

"Your tour? What would you like to see first on your tour of the ship?"

He stood and held his hand out to her, which she took immediately and followed him as he led her through to the familiar blinding white of the hallway, and away from her private rooms. As they walked he laced her arm around his, and they continued side-by-side.

"I thought you were planning on doing this in a few days time, and during the day?" she asked curiously

He gave her a half-smile and explained

"I came to the conclusion that it might be more pleasant for you if there weren't so many personnel around, some areas can be extremely busy during the daylight shift and I wouldn't want you to feel overwhelmed at the sight of it all"

She had to agree with him, she looked forward to the prospect of a private tour with him where he didn't need to assert his dominance and sovereignty in the presence of his soldiers and officers.

As they made their way at a leisurely pace through the ever-repetitive corridors and galleries, Jay really became aware of her surroundings for the first time since arriving. Through the few doors that remained open she saw evidence of a military presence, barracks, meeting rooms and holding cells littered the deck they walked on, and she suspected they made up the majority of most other decks too. This was not a passenger ship, it was a tried and tested war vessel, a true Star Destroyer.

Making their way down multiple levels via the turbo lift system and through another set of inner passageways, they arrived at a glass partition overlooking what Kylo explained to be the main underbelly hangar, where the vast majority of their single light fighter craft were kept and launched from. Jay looked over the vast array of machinery in awe, even on this one ship she saw more armaments than the expanse of her home planet's entire fleet.

"It's impressive" she stated as she turned back towards him.

He looked back from beyond the glass and answered her, his face turning serious for a moment

"It's _necessary_"

She saw a glimpse of the 'professional' Kylo for a second as he spoke, as kind as he could be towards her behind closed doors, that Kylo would always be there. Jay didn't know how it was possible for the most hated man in existence to have a hidden warmheartedness, but it was there. He was not a 'good' man, but despite his vicious allegiance to his duty and brutality, she liked him.

Hearing the entry doors hiss behind her, she turned quickly to see three men walk in, two studying the screens on the tablets they held, flanking the other. They were all dressed similarly, the familiar steel-grey uniforms of Order officers, though the one standing between the two others donned a long darkened trench coat and no headwear. He was tall, pale and slim, definitely not built for combat, but she could see just from his stance and the cold look in his eyes how he would've been a good fit for a commander in the First Order's arsenal.

All three stopped dead in their tracks as they looked up from their business and spotted the pair.

Jay turned back to Kylo, who wore a look of seething disgust upon sight of the intruders, and she saw fire dancing in the depths of his pupils. He motioned for her to stand beside him, and she did without hesitation, drawing immediate attention from the middle member of their group.

She cringed under his burning gaze

Kylo was the first to speak, simply muttering the man's name

"Hux"

Hux's eyes never left her

"Ah Ren, at last I meet your new plaything"

He said it with malice dripping from his tongue, still focused entirely upon her. His accent was similar to her own, and his manner reminded her of her own people. She didn't break eye contact once, standing tall.

Kylo stared Hux down, daring him to continue, which he did, foolishly.

"I did wonder when you might bring her out to show off your new toy, I'm surprised you've let her escape your bed already. Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Jay heard the quiet creaking of leather as Kylo balled his gloved hands into fists beside her

Hux had either not noticed the signs of anger rising within him, or didn't care. He continued his assault and stalked towards her, with all the intent and focus of a predator circling its prey.

"Aren't you _lucky_ Ren? Our Supreme Leader did a fine job in selecting her, she's a little more _refined_ than the whores that have graced your quarters before, isn't she? Yet I suspect she still has quite the bite on her"

He cracked a sadistic grin in her direction, she didn't respond. She was too preoccupied in thought. She had already presumed, and accepted, that her betrothed may have taken other women to his bed, obviously women hired for that specific task by Hux's description, but hearing it firsthand still floored her. Was she to be seen as nothing more than an upgraded 'whore' of his by the Order?

She snapped back into reality as she saw Hux reaching for a loose wave of hair by the side of her face

"Yes, yes" he said, reaching out, "very pretty thing..."

Jay leaned backwards slightly, but she had no need to, she heard another flex of leather by her side. Before he could touch her, he found his hand frozen in pursuit.

Jay looked down to see that Kylo's right hand was no longer balled tightly, and instead was flexed around an invisible shape, as though he was holding them, squeezing them. She looked up to see Hux clawing at his own neck, struggling to breathe. Kylo stepped towards him slowly, now the predator himself

"If you ever touch her, if you ever threaten her, if she feels so much as the slightest breath of yours touch her skin, _I will exterminate you_"

He relaxed his hand and Hux dropped to his knees, his face returning from bright maroon to its natural pale porcelain hue. The two officers by his side did nothing to help him stand, making a point to look anywhere but in Jay's direction, lest they suffer at Kylo's hands as well.

Hux stood with some difficulty, trying to maintain his dignity, and spun on his heel to quickly march from the room, his entourage following in haste.

A moment of silence fell before either of them said a word, then they both spoke at once

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you"

Kylo looked intently at her and repeated his question

"Are you alright?"

She let out a breath and smiled at him

"Yes, I'm fine. He's..." she struggled to remain polite, "...quite the character, isn't he?"

Kylo let out a short laugh and shook his head, clearly in disbelief that she could stay so calm about the man he so despised. He held his arm out to her again, and she took it

"Come with me, I need to let off some steam after that encounter, and it'll be more entertaining for you than listening to me list every model of fighter you can see from that window"

She allowed him to maneuver her away from the hangar and back into the lift. They only ascended two decks before exiting, and almost immediately she'd been led through a set of wide metal doors, into a large room filled with some of the strangest contraptions she'd ever set eyes upon. They were all intended for hand-to-hand combat training, that much she could tell. Most were scarred with burn marks or chunks missing, they were well-used and wounded.

Kylo dropped her arm after leading her to a collection of low benches

"You may want to sit, I often find myself getting carried away once I start my training routines and could take longer than you think"

She sat as he removed the heavy cloak draped over his shoulders and dropped it beside her on the bench. When she looked back up from where he'd placed it she found him removing his stiff tunic and undershirt. Eyes widening, she quickly averted them and grabbed the cloak, concentrating very hard on folding it neatly, and rather slowly. He noticed her shift her attention rapidly and chuckled lowly to himself before walking away. She moved on to folding the rest of his discarded clothes.

When she finally looked up from her overly-perfected folding, he was further away from her, stretching. His lower half remained, thankfully, fully clothed. She could certainly see the warrior in him from this perspective. The muscles rolled in his back as he moved his torso, and she found herself unable to look away. He moved with such grace and poise as he started his maneuvers, and she was enthralled by the performance.

She jumped as a bright red light lit up the room and the accompanying noise sounded, she hadn't even realised he was carrying his iconic weapon about his waistband. The saber sliced through the air and threw sparks across the room as it met its targets. It was hypnotic.

He battled with his immobile opponents for an eternity, she had no idea how long she had been sitting, captivated by him, but she realised it must be reaching the early hours of the morning by now. Still, she watched.

Eventually he took a final swing at one of the few remaining dummies and stopped, breathing deeply as he regained his breath and powering down his saber. Jay admired the way the curve of his biceps reflected the dim lighting above, the glow dappled over his shoulders and down his hard chest, shadows forming in the shallow valleys of his abdominal muscles. She wasn't afraid to think the truth, he was a magnificent spectacle.

Turning towards her and finding her staring at him, he held his hand out and motioned her towards him

"Do you want to try?"

She was slightly taken aback, but stood excitedly and made her way forwards. He led her over to an undamaged target and grasped her shoulders, facing her towards it and keeping himself behind her. He brought his hand round to her front, holding the disarmed saber out for her to take, which she did, more hesitantly than she expected.

Once she held the handcrafted weapon she brought it close to her face, peering at the wiring and fine detail around the handle, he quickly pushed it away so that it faced outwards. She hadn't realised he had been leaning over the shoulder she pointed the barrel over. Turning her head, she apologised, and he responded with an amused smile before she faced forwards once more.

"You know" he started, "you must have made an impact on me, I've never willingly let another living soul hold my lightsaber, and I certainly would never allow anyone to do this..."

He placed his hands atop of hers and ignited the weapon, she winced as she felt the heat from its blade radiate over her face, but his solid body behind her prevented her from jumping backwards. He pressed into her and nudged her forwards, keeping the saber at arms length, until she reached the target.

"Okay, now get a feel for the weight, if you don't recognise the pull it has on your arms you won't have a chance of hitting anything"

She adjusted it slightly in her grip, and he let go of her hands and moved his down to her wrists for a moment, allowing her to get a feel for it before moving back up to secure her palms around the handle, only to prevent the weapon from leaving her hands as she swung backwards.

"Now concentrate"

His voice was low, almost a deep whisper

"You're going to swing backwards over your right shoulder, not too far or I'll lose my good arm"

She chuckled, he was beginning to develop a sense of humour.

"Follow my actions, and as I bring your arms forwards you take over, swing it with as much power as you can and stop as soon as you've sliced through. Don't let go"

He brought her hands up to the height of her shoulders and bent her wrists slightly so the saber would curve backwards marginally. As he did, his left arm encircled her, and she found herself pressed tighter against his front, she could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath.

"Now"

He started the swing and released as she approached the target. In one swift swipe the saber cut through the sold metal, which hit the floor with a satisfying thud, and sparks flew away from them over the polished floor. She stood there frozen in position, waiting for him to power down the weapon. He reached around her again and took it from her, the light retracting and the room again descending into semi-darkness. He clipped it back into position on his belt.

"Oh dear maker!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him, he stayed close to her. "That was incredible! I've never done anything like that before, I've never even held a weapon! Thank you! Thank you so much Kylo!"

She threw her arms around his neck without thought, and he stood stationary, in total shock. As soon as he came-to he found his own arms wrapping themselves around her waist and holding her there.

"Any time"

It was all he could manage.

At the sound of his voice she realised how close they were and her eyes opened wide, she pulled back a little and craned her neck to look up at him while he still held her waist against his. They stood like this for what could only have been seconds, but felt so much longer, searching each other's eyes for any indication of what should be their next move.

She didn't need to wait long for him to react.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and back up several times, she could sense the conflict in him, he was desperately trying to make a decision.

He made it, and his lips came down on hers with the softest pressure.

His hand traced upwards and settled in the nape of her neck, before making its way to the side of her face and cupping her jaw.  
He was gentle, unsure, conflicted.

Jay stood stock-still and shocked for a moment, before melting into him and retracting her elbows down to rest on his chest so that she could hold his face between both of her palms. She returned the gentle pressure on his lips and there they stood, embraced.

It was short and sweet, and after a few seconds he pulled back, breathing unevenly and blinking at her. When she gave him a small smile he relaxed a little and cleared his throat.

"We should be heading back, time got away from us again"

His words came out in a slightly hoarse whisper, and she nodded, dropping her hands to her side and stepping back a fraction.

Kylo stepped around her and gathered his clothing from the bench she had been sitting on, not bothering to re-adorn it, and they made their way back to the turbo lifts. They were silent on their ascent back to their occupancy deck, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Arriving at her doors, they said their goodnights. Before she had a chance to reach up and place a peck on his cheek as she had done before, he took her hand in his and placed a light kiss upon her fingers, just below her knuckle, quickly turning away and making it to his own quarters in record time.

As she entered hers, she allowed herself a moment to breathe, resting against a wall for support.

What had just happened? Why did they both suddenly move so quickly? What would this change?

Questions flew at breakneck speed inside her mind, and she walked distractedly towards her bed, knocking her hip against the dresser as she moved. She cursed the inanimate object and threw her clothes onto her chair in frustration.

Collapsing down onto the mattress, she lay flat on her back, legs hanging over the edge and arms splayed wide.

She didn't get more than an hour of sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

_KYLO POV_

His alarm sounded at its usual time and Kylo groaned as he slammed his palm against the wall panel to silence it.

He must have only slept for a couple of hours overnight, he'd stayed sat up in his armchair for an age, just thinking.

About her, of course.

He sat upright and rested his elbows on his lap as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He'd initiated it, all of it.

The midnight ramble around the ship, the training spectacle, allowing her to practice with his most prized possession... their kiss.

His eyesight grew hazy as he relived the scene inside his head, and remembered the soft friction of her lips upon his. He flexed his fingers lightly, recalling the softness of the skin around her neck and her hair brushing his hand. He shivered slightly at the memory of how warm she felt, pressed firmly against him.

He was pulled from thought as the sound of his door chimed and the intercom beeped.

"Sir, your breakfast is ready"

He didn't even bother to dress as he made his way to the door, just wrapping a discarded towel around his midsection and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

His familiar scowl plastered in place, he opened the doors to find a young officer in place, holding his usual tray in hand.

Kylo tried desperately to prevent a smug smile from finding its way to his lips. Oh how he _loved_ witnessing the faces of his disgruntled officers as they served him like the kitchen staff would, he always enjoyed making a list of any officers that had displeased him over the recent days and having their seniors assign them to his service for a while, reminding them of their place.

Without words, Kylo swiped the tray from her hands and stepped back, letting the doors shut quickly on her, and placed the tray on one of his work surfaces. He would attend to it once he was showered and decent.

Having cleaned himself, dressed in his usual uniform and devoured his meal, he made his way to her rooms, ensuring his menacing presence was observed along the short journey, with soldiers and personnel rushing to get out of his way.

Pressing the bell on the panel beside her doors, he waited for her to answer. After a minute or so of silence, he pushed it again.

Nothing.

Hesitating only momentarily, wondering if he should invade her privacy, and then remembering who he was and justifying that she probably wouldn't mind, given his concern, he allowed himself entry.

Finding the living space in complete darkness he made his way to her bedroom and quickly turned his back as soon as he had entered.

There she was, sound asleep, on top of the covers. Completely naked and bare to the world.

He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to leave immediately and the rest wanted to turn around and just admire her. He could feel his heart pounding inside his rib cage, he couldn't get the brief image of her out of his mind, she was stunning, breathtaking, _perfect_...

Eventually he decided on a plan, leaning himself awkwardly against the door frame he cleared his throat loudly and heard a gasp behind him. She was definitely awake.

After the quick rustling of fabric as she desperately covered herself he spoke

"Can I turn around now?"

She gave him a quiet response, and he turned slowly, finding her standing beside the bed, the blanket that usually covered her main quilt wrapped around herself. She looked disheveled and disgruntled, but still beautiful.

He awkwardly leaned himself back into his original position, arms folded as he pressed his left shoulder to the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would be quite so... exposed. I tried the door but there was no answer, so I wanted to see if you were still here or not"

He shifted his weight slightly and tried to keep his gaze on her face, but it was difficult. He could see from the corner of his eye that her blanket wasn't tightly fastened around her, the fabric dipped at her sides and her back was undoubtedly exposed, she didn't appear to notice.

She just looked at him for a moment before half-smiling at him and shaking her head

"I didn't hear it, I'm sorry. I must not have fallen asleep until very late, I was still well away..."

She trailed off as she noticed that his eyes were no longer fixed on hers, they were trailing all over her. He drifted them up to her neck and settled in the gentle dip of her collarbone. His breathing had changed, it was heavier, more uneven.

He berated himself silently as he overlooked her, what was wrong with him? Couldn't he control himself around her? There was nothing about her current state that he hadn't seen a hundred times in any woman he'd been with, nothing that should have excited him so much or clouded his mind.

And yet, she did.

He threw all caution and thought from his mind and was across the room in three large strides. She didn't have time to take a step away before he held her wrists in a firm grip and pushed her gently against the opposing wall.

"Kyl..."

She was cut short as he crashed his lips against hers, pressing her wrists to the wall above her before trailing his hands down her arms and the sides of her abdomen, gripping her waist tightly and using his upper body to press against her, keeping the blanket in place.

He would not, even now, disallow her the right of her dignity

She wasn't his... _yet_.

As he continued the frantic assault on her lips he felt her elbows come to rest on his shoulders as she ran her hands down from the crown of his head and her fingers tangle in the lengths of his hair. She gave a light pull to the hairs at the base of his neck, and he let an involuntary groan rumble from his throat.

Pulling his lips from hers, he trailed them across the curve of her jaw and ran his teeth down the length of her neck, biting down lightly, but firmly enough to elicit a surprised gasp from her, on the spot he had focused on so intently from across the room. Feathering his teeth-marks with lighter kisses, he trailed back up to meet her mouth again, moving one of his hands up her front to lay his fingers around the front of her neck, but applying no pressure.

Pulling away, their breathing ragged, he rested his forehead against hers and tried to regain focus, closing his eyes, a near impossibility in his current situation.

"What the hell are you doing to my mind?"

It was a rhetorical question, but she answered between breaths

"Exactly the same as you're doing to mine"

Time passed slowly as they regained their composure, neither one wanting to move away but both knowing that they had to.

Eventually, Jay took the initiative to press her palms against the firm fabric of his tunic. He opened his eyes and pierced her pools of pure emerald with his gaze. She spoke first

"I need to put some clothes on"

"Why?" It was the only response he had. He didn't want her to move, didn't want her covered and clothed, out of this casual and slightly vulnerable state.

She laughed at his child-like question and pressed her lips against his lightly, and far too briefly for his liking.

"Because if I don't move now, I don't think I ever will"

Kylo sighed quietly and lifted his fingers from her neck and waistline, stepping back to allow her past. She selected her clothing and hurried to her bathroom, while he sat himself down on her mattress and waited for her.

Such a pathetic show of weakness, why was he throwing himself at a woman he had only known for three days? What about her was so enthralling that he could lose control of his impulses so quickly? He had known beautiful women, he'd done more than simply kiss them, but none of them had held such a tight grasp on his head, his _heart_ as this one.

He supposed it was a good sign, the woman he was to marry, the future mother of his children and the first sight he would see in his evenings, it was something positive that he wouldn't despise looking at her, as had been his greatest fear before meeting her.

Pulled from thought as she re-entered the room, he stood. She wasted no time in talking, he was just thankful there would be no awkward silence

"I'm not sure I want to spend the day planning our wedding, I think with my lack of sleep I would only make more of a mess for Chamberlain to sort out. I thought I might just spend the day in here, perhaps make a start on my vows?"

He could understand, his tiredness would no doubt cause some rather nasty injuries to his fellow shipmates later today if they decided to push his buttons.

"That's fine by me" he began, "I could spend some time in here with you if you wanted, I won't start thinking about any vows..."

He cringed at the thought, how was he, feared Master of the Knights of Ren, meant to write meaningful and loving _wedding vows_?

"...but I don't feel like making any appearances just yet, I'm still tired myself"

For a moment he wondered if she was so tired because she'd spent the night thinking so long about him as he had about her.

She smiled and nodded, making her way to her lounge as he followed.

He settled himself on the sofa beside her, closer than their nights together previously, but far away enough that she wouldn't suspect his intention to just be close to her.

She plucked a notebook and pen from her coffee table and flipped to a clean page, leaning back into the cushions to start thinking. He mirrored her actions and leaned himself back, to her it would seem as though he had his eyes closed, but he watched her from beneath his lashes, watching her movements as she concentrated.

They stayed like this for a while, comfortable in their silence and eachothers presences.

Every so often he would feign a stretch or make an otherwise inconspicuous movement.

Each time, he would move a little closer to her, only fractionally.

Only a foot away from her, his tiredness eventually took hold, and he drifted off into a light sleep.

_JAY POY_

She looked up after a period of stillness from him. Of course, she had noticed him sneakily edging towards her, it was difficult to ignore when he was close to sitting in her lap.

She glanced up at his face as he slept, so peaceful and still, hearing his even breathing felt so soothing to her.

She breathed a silent laugh through her nose as his head gently slipped from its position on the back of her cushions and came to rest on her shoulder.

The terrible, _evil_ Kylo Ren, slumped here against her with his mouth open and his feet resting on her coffee table. Now that was a sight nobody in the galaxy would have been able to imagine in their wildest dreams.

She turned back to her writing and ignored the heavy pressure on her shoulder, better to let him rest and be slightly pulled down by his weight.

"Now..." she hummed quietly "...what do I promise to be for you, for the rest of our lives?"


	13. Chapter 13

**SO**

**I am SO sorry for the months of radio silence! Obviously with everything that's going on in the world right now, and the fact that I'm a nurse, I've been VERY preoccupied with work!**

**However, I have 2 weeks off at long last and will do my absolute best to get this story finished!**

**I hope you're all staying safe, and you're happy and healthy!**

**JL x**

Days passed since their last encounter, and she had yet to see him again.

Kylo had woken from his sleep, having been there for much longer than either of them expected, sat bolt-upright and straightened himself, before leaving her quarters without another word or glance in her direction.

She didn't understand.

What had changed?

She tried leaving her rooms to find him that evening, but was stopped short by her vigilant guards. He hadn't come to her for their evening meal, only one tray had been delivered. He never came to escort her to Chamberlain's office in the morning, or indeed any morning since. He had not sent any messages or explanations to her.

She was trapped, alone and confused in her rooms, her only contact being with whomever delivered her food and the soldiers that kept her imprisoned there.

And she hadn't the faintest idea why.

Three full days had passed since he had removed himself from her presence, and she was beginning to feel agitated. How could he settle himself so quickly into her life, their relationship moving at such speed, and then simply drop off the radar as though she was nothing to him? If something had happened in the wrong way, if it was anything at all to do with herself, she needed to know.

For the umpteenth time, she found herself standing at the threshold of her front doors, arms folded and demanding to be allowed to pass the two uniforms stood before her, and for the umpteenth time they denied her. She was about to turn back and let the doors close behind her when she saw him.

A flash of black fabric, billowing cape, black metal and mesh looking her way.

He wasn't walking past, definitely towards her.

He stopped in front of his men, and they immediately stood aside for him, as did Jay. Turning on the spot, she followed him into her rooms, hearing the doors hiss closed behind her.

Before he had even finished removing his helmet, she began her assault.

"Where have you been for the last three days? I tried asking, but nobody would tell me. If I did something that upset or offended you, you need to know that I did so unintentionally! All I wanted was an explanation, but I've heard nothing, from anyone! I don't understand Kylo, it all seemed so positive"

He watched her intently as she interrogated him, it wasn't unreasonable, what she was saying, at least she didn't think it was. She deserved to know what had caused him to stay away from her, after their relationship only seemed to be improving.

After a long moment of silence and looking her up and down carefully, he answered

"I thought it was best, for both of us"

She couldn't hide the confusion that crossed over her face, and furrowed her brows at him, trying to understand his meaning

"You thought...it was _best_?" She felt the frustration rise slowly within her. "You assumed that leaving without a word of explanation or reason was _best_? I've sat here for three days in near-silence, wondering what I could have done to hurt you, creating more and more ridiculous theories as to what I'd done wrong, and that's your answer?"

She was seething.

One week ago she never would have dreamed of speaking to him like this, but after their short time together, growing closer and more trusting so quickly, she was livid.

He thought carefully before speaking again.

"We were growing too comfortable, too close and too quickly. I couldn't control myself around you, and I was afraid that I might go too far, that we might go too far. I needed to distance myself from you, to practice some self-control. It was the most logical option."

He looked away for a second before meeting her eyes again

"I shouldn't have let myself become so careless around you, I'm sorry"

It felt like her heart was slowly heating to the point of burning, it hurt.

He regretted their growing feelings for one another.

She couldn't meet his eyes as she sat herself down and folded her hands in her lap. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't bring herself to remain angry with him, he was as inexperienced in these matters as she was and just because her best option would have been to talk it through with him, she couldn't expect his reaction to be the same.

After a moment he dropped into the seat beside her and mirrored her position, clasping his hands and staring straight ahead. He sighed before speaking

"I don't know what I'm meant to do now. Please don't think that I want to stay away from you, I want nothing less than that, but these encounters of ours, I don't know how to ... process what I'm feeling. I feel as though I've been set alight, my instincts are telling me to devour you completely and I'm only just catching myself before I do. I don't want to be that, not to you, you need more than that and I simply don't know how to give it."

Jay could see the conflict behind his eyes, he was trying so hard to treat her better than his previous women, tuning himself to her needs while ignoring his own. It was astounding and heartbreaking in equal measure.

She reached over and grasped one of his large leather-clad hands in hers, and he met her gaze. She wanted him too, she would never deny that, he had been her every waking thought for days and each day of frustration at his absence only made her crave him more. She was undeniably attracted to him, in both body and soul, and At this moment she wanted nothing more than to ease his turmoil.

"Don't ever assume that I see you the way anyone before me has, I don't. You're already so much more to me than you give yourself credit for"

She brought her hand up to cradle his jaw, and he melted into her touch, relishing in it after an agonizingly long absence from her. As he relaxed, she scooted closer to him and smiled softly

"Don't think, do what your heart wills you to"

She initiated her next move and brought her lips up to meet his.

Immediately his facade melted away, and his shoulders noticeably relaxed as one hand came to rest on Jay's knee, the other snaking around her waist and gripping the soft fabric nestled in the small of her back. A deep growl rumbled through his chest as her nails softly raked down the back of his neck, splaying out under the fabric of his collar and resting on the dense muscle that connected his shoulders across his back.

All at once they moved, his hand moving now to the back of her knees and pulling her roughly forwards so her legs draped over his own, tightening her against him with his other. Jay's fingers found their way back up to his roots and tugged, flexing her forearms to pull herself gently closer to him.

Their lips moved frantically, hungrily over each others as they held each other too tightly, too closely, and yet not closely enough for either of their liking. Kylo pressed the tip of his tongue against her soft lips, and she immediately granted him entry, moaning into him as he laced it with hers, exploring her.

They moved like waves, crashing against each other and fluidly fitting together. Their hands skimmed across every available dip and curve in each others figure, whimpers and growls echoing in the open space of her quarters.

Coming up for air, she slowly pulled her face away from his by a few inches, lightly pulling as his lower lip with her teeth. As she looked into his eyes she saw no trace of the honey-coloured flecks she had noticed previously, just darkness. His pupils had taken over much of his irises, and they were filled with pure heat, pure lust and want.

For her.

He inhaled deeply, blowing out ragged breaths as he pulled her head back up towards his and rested his forehead against hers. His black waves tickled at her cheeks as their breath ruffled his hair, and Jay reached both of her hands around to rake her fingers towards the back of his head, moving his hair out of their faces.

Kylo's hands slid down her sides and came to rest on her waist, his thumbs pressing lightly into her stomach and massaging her in small circles. Neither of them spoke for a while, too busy watching the hunger slowly dissipate in each others eyes, though it never left either of them.

He was the first to speak, his voice slightly hoarse

"Now you see why its safer if I distance myself from you for a while"

She let out a humoured breath through her nose before she replied

"No, I absolutely don't see why"

His eyes crinkled in humour as he smiled widely and huffed, standing and gently sliding her legs down his own until they made contact with her floor

"I need to, I can't be trusted around you for too long, I lose myself and my control as soon as I have your skin under my fingertips"

As if to reinforce his point, he reached up and stroked a loose wave of hair behind her ear with a feather-light touch, tracing the pad of his finger down the back of her ear and to the base of her neck, where he stretched out his hand to encircle one side of her throat, his eyes never leaving hers.

Jay sucked in a quiet, steadying breath through her teeth

"I see your point" she offered with a slight smile, "but you shouldn't stay away, or is losing control such an unforgivable act?"

His fingers flexed and tightened slightly around her neck for just a second, before he dropped his hand and remembered himself.

"I don't want to, not yet"

It came as a slight surprise to her, but she allowed him to continue

"I... I don't want to... _ruin_ you, not before I pledge myself... to you"

He looked like it was causing him physical pain to get the words out, his eyebrows furrowed while he concentrated on the right ones. It took Jay a long moment before she realised what he was talking about.

"Oh, well... thank you? I think?"

She tried to make her voice appear as steady as she could, but inside she was on fire. Of course, she should have assumed that he'd known she was... untouched... before he'd agreed to associate with her. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that she was a virgin, but it would have always been expected of her, no matter whom she was eventually married off to.

She could feel the colour creeping up her neck and heating her cheeks, and took a deep breath before plastering a smile over her embarrassment. Although the topic itself didn't cause her to cringe, the matter of whom she was talking to about it was... unexpected.

Kylo swallowed visibly and drew back his shoulders, looking rather uncomfortable himself, before speaking up

"I should retire, we only have tomorrow before the, uh... big day. We should probably make the most of the time we have left to rest"

Jay nodded in agreement and accompanied him to the door. His large hand covered the control panel and it flew open, jolting her guards to attention.

He turned towards her, eyes lingering as he looked down her slightly disheveled frame

"Well, goodnight to you..." he brought his mask up and secured it over his face before continuing, his final words taking on his signature electronic tone "..._your highness_"

Jay could her the slight mirth hidden under the flat tone of the mask's speaker, and she smiled

"Goodnight, Lord Ren"

He turned and swished his way down the bright avenue, heading off to his evening duties, whatever they were.

That night, after Jay settled herself between the now-familiar layers of her bed, all she could think about were his words.

"_I don't want to ruin you, not before I pledge myself to you_..."

A foreign buzz vibrated through her body, settling in her lower abdomen and warming her. It wasn't either dissimilar to the shiver that ran down her limbs when his lips pressed against hers, only it felt stronger, more intense. She knew, of course, that it was pure lust snaking its way through her body, she wasn't so naive as to let it confuse her, but ever so slightly, it did. It was unexpected, she'd prepared herself for a lifetime of disgust and shame at the sexual encounters she would be forced to share with whatever husband she was handed to.

Now, she actually wanted her future husbands body moving across hers, craved it, even!

She shook the thoughts from her head, but they were quickly replaced with imaginative images of what Kylo might want to do with her, and how she would scream his name in ecstasy as she pleased him.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to sleep, ignoring the warmth spreading across her thighs, remembering in the back of her mind that he could be watching her, delving through her imagination while she was too preoccupied to notice.

...

As expected, Kylo was one deck above her, staring through his visor and out of an observation window on the main bridge. Hux was babbling some nonsense about engine inhibitors, but he wasn't listening. He was concentrating, _VERY_ hard, his hands balling into fists on top of the console he leaned on.

Her wild images racing behind his eyes as he caressed her mind

He took slow and careful breaths

She had no idea what he _really_ wanted to do with her, just two days from now

Judging by her thoughts, though, she'd be very happy

He just prayed she could handle it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pre-Warning, the chapter after this one will be SPICY**

**JL x**

One day.

That's all she had left.

One day of comparative freedom, that was it.

Jay paced her floor restlessly, it had been impossible to stay in bed this morning, her legs were desperate to get moving. She wasn't sure whether it was simply a question of nerves, of if her flight response had finally set in. Either way, she could feel her heart beating at three times its normal rate and her stomach was in knots.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, she decided that enough was enough and found herself tracing the familiar path to her main doors, prepared for another plea with her guards to set her loose. However, as she approached them, they flew open, revealing the all-too recognizable figure of billowing black material and leather.

He didn't even open his mouth before beckoning her forwards with his hand and setting off in front of her, she struggled to keep up with his massive strides as he practically raced her down corridors and shoved her into the office of her excitable wedding planner.

"Chamberlain will escort you back to your rooms" she turned at the sound of his voice. "I have things that need attending to"

And as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

She stood, paralyzed in her confusion and staring at the seam in the doors, before Chamberlains voice knocked her back into consciousness.

"So much to do! If you would ma'am, we really need to get started!"

Jay sat across from the petite redhead as she read through everything on her list, the girl was clearly in a panic and not without reason.

Her desk was piled almost a foot high with papers, data pads, folders and assorted diagrams, presumably all having to do with tomorrows event. Jay tried her best to help the poor woman organize everything into discernible piles and relative categories, but eventually conceded, settling instead for offering words of encouragement whenever Chamberlain took a breath.

The day passed in a flurry of paperwork, and it felt like minutes before Jay was being pulled from her slumped position and once again into the faceless corridor. Chamberlain led her back to her rooms, before pestering to listen to her vows for approval. As Jay recited them to her, the dress was delivered, then dinner, then a bombardment of questions over what she would need help with come morning. Jay denied needing any assistance and finally managed to discourage her helper from turning up at her door at 0500 to pack her into her satin gown.

Before long, she found herself in silence again, her entourage disappeared and her lights dimmed.

Where had her last day gone?

When did everyone leave?

What had she eaten for dinner?

Doubting the visitation of her husband-to-be, and not having the faintest idea about what time it was, Jay pulled herself up and into her bedroom. As she collapsed onto the mattress she spotted the dress hanging from her closet doors and groaned, turning away from the offending item and burying her face in her pillow.

She blinked, and suddenly heard the faint beep of the intercom to her rooms.

Stumbling towards the doors she inwardly cursed whoever had decided to visit her at stupid-o-clock, and prepared for an argument as she ran her fingers across the access panel. She stopped short when she saw who it was.

A young officer, holding a tray.

Her breakfast.

Eyes widening, she asked the young woman for the time

"0600 ma'am, I've been asked to inform you that you are expected in event room 001 at 0900 sharp"

3 hours. When had she fallen asleep? Had she fallen asleep?

She barely noticed the officer sidle past her to deliver her tray, and quickly leave again.

Jay sat in front of her food, the mere sight of it making her queasy. She slowly chewed down two mouthfuls of toasted bread and half of her glass of water, it was all she could manage.

The morning became a blur, but moving at an unforgivably slow pace. She showered and sat around in her towel for a long while, before finally admitting defeat and shimmying herself into the delicate fabric of her dress. It was perfect, though she doubted that any work the ships tailor ever put out was less than so. She admired the gentle slope of her hips as the material draped itself loosely over them, the material caressing her sides and meeting at her lower back. She hadn't asked for her back to be exposed, but it gave a certain degree of elegance to the overall creation.

She decided on piling her hair into a simple loose bun at the base of her neck, allowing a full view of her attire. Deciding against flashy jewelry or makeup, she pulled out the delicate silver circlet given to her by her grandmother just before her passing. It was designed to look like tiny vines, interlocking and weaving around the crown of her head and meeting in the middle of her forehead in an arrangement of tiny sparkling diamonds.

It was a formality, Chamberlain had specifically asked her to wear something that would represent her breeding and show the Order members present why she had been chosen for Ren. She had agreed to wear it on the understanding that she would then be able to bury it away as soon as the ceremony had ended.

All too soon it was getting uncomfortably close to 0900, and Jay needed to make her way to the event space. Her legs felt heavier than usual as she dragged herself through her entrance doors, but this time her guards did not stop her. One stepped ahead of her as they led her through the winding labyrinth, up a level, and stopped outside a large set of open doors.

Beyond the threshold Jay could see five or six rows of seating, settled in a c-formation around an open space. It was a sea of grey uniforms, all but a few seats taken over by the easily-distinguishable officers uniforms, the rest made up of a few high-ranking officials from god only knows where

Thankfully, Jay could not see her parents. Although they were in high standing within the Order, she doubted they would bother to show their faces. After all, their work was now done.

There was no music, no flowers scattered around or hanging from the ceiling as she was so accustomed to seeing on her native world. This ceremony was purely functional. She wondered why Chamberlain had spent so long fretting over the decoration of the space.

Suddenly she felt a large hand gently take hold of her elbow and tug her forwards. As she looked up, she found herself staring into the familiar hazel hue of Kylo's eyes. He was dressed, as usual, head to toe in his favourite colour. The clothing choice was less functional though, more formal. A silken shirt that overlapped his waist before doubling back and tucking into his belt, loose sleeves that tightened around his wrists. His trousers and boots were similar to those that he usually wore, though looked softer, less constricting.

He didn't speak, only guided her forwards and through the double doors. They walked quietly around the seating and to the right of the fairly small room, nobody yet observing their arrival.

Kylo dropped her elbow as they settled into the shadows and stared straight ahead and the focused space at the center of the rooms' attention. She barely heard him when he finally spoke.

"You look... beautiful"

She had to process his statement for a second before she responded with a simple

"Thank you"

The pair shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to ease the tension. It was Kylo who decided to speak first, again

"I know you'll probably have already guessed, but this isn't a particularly romantic affair. There will be little ceremony or show, a simple matter of 'I do' and a short afternoon of polite conversation and food before we retire for the night. I'm sorry if its not what you expected"

Jay nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She had completely forgotten that she would most likely be returning to his quarters after this afternoon, and it's all she had focused on once he had mentioned them leaving the event. Her cheeks flushed with warmth for a second, but before she had time to allow her imagination to run wild, they turned to the sound of a throat being cleared and around fifty sets of eyes trained on them.

An elderly man beckoned them forwards into the clear 'staged' area, and they made their way, Jay following sheepishly after Kylo, who took confident strides forward.

The ceremony was short, and formal. No religious texts, no prayers for the happy couple. A quick exchanging of vows and symbolic rings was all that it took to convince the assembled personnel that they were madly in love, it appeared.

Jays vows were short and sweet, she had considered packing them full of feeling and emotion, but had decided against it in the end. How could she spill her heart to a man she barely knew? She promised to honor him, to remain loyal by his side and to offer him her strength should he ever need it. He, in turn, offered her safety and security, and a home by his side. His face was serious as he spoke, never allowing a flicker of emotion to cross his features, the mask may as well have been in place.

After sliding each others rings gently onto their fingers, the onlooking crowd gave a quiet round of applause, and it was over. Guests stood and filed out through the entrance doors and towards whatever room was to hold the next part of their ceremony, while the newlyweds followed at the rear.

Kylo gripped Jay's hand in his and led her along, not meeting her eyes and focusing instead on the sea of uniform caps ahead of them.

When they reached their next event room they were seated at the head of a long arrangement of tables, serving staff scurrying around to fill glasses and fetch plates of food. Still, Kylo refused to look in his new wife's direction. He ate slowly, eyes scanning over every one of his guests. Jay noticed him flinch more than once, usually when someone glanced in her direction, but thought nothing of it as he didn't react any further.

Again, there were no speeches or well-wishes. The celebratory dinner was over as quickly as it had begun. Jay could sense a change in her partner though, he was definitely becoming more agitated, more irritable by the moment, she was just thankful that everyone had now cleared their plates and the guests were beginning to disperse. Against her better judgement, she brought up the subject of his upset, trying to prod gently

"Is everything alright?" she began, hoping not to add to his apparent anger, "you seem... distracted?" It was the best she could do without pointing out his deep breathing and the fact that his teeth were practically bared in a snarl.

He still wouldn't look at her, but responded

"I can _hear_ them"

Jay furrowed her brows in confusion, but he continued quietly without her needing to ask, his tone positively dripping with hostility

"The things they're thinking about you, its disgusting. The images inside their heads, their opinions of you, their desires, their prejudices. _Everything_"

Jay glanced around the room at the few remaining invitees, talking amongst themselves and ignorant to the newlyweds' conversation. Two of them turned towards Jay, leering at her before continuing their conversation, but she didn't need to be close to them to know the kind of depravities circling through their minds. Kylo's forearm twitched by his side as he glared ahead, desperately trying to restrain himself from diving across the table and breaking a few necks.

She noticed his flared nostrils and wrapped her hand delicately around his wrist

"Actually, I'm starting to feel a little tired, must be all the excitement of the day..."

Kylo snorted, still glaring with fire dancing beneath his skin, but allowed her to continue

"...do you think we could leave now? I can't think of anything more rewarding than exchanging this gown for a comfortable robe"

She tried to appear lighthearted, but desperately wanted to divert him from the anger that was soon likely to take over him.

Kylo flattened his free hand against the tabletop and drew it back to the arm of his seat, pushing himself up and taking her with him. He didn't say a word, but led her around the array of seating and through the doors they had used to enter the room earlier. His shoulders noticeably dropped as the blinding white light of the corridor hit the pair, and his stance became just a little less tense. Still, she doubted the matter was over and done with, and pitied the poor fools he would return for.

They made their way back towards their accommodation level, tracking back along the path Jay had taken that morning, slowly and in silence. As they approached her doors, Jay stopped instinctively, her hand raised to allow her access. Kylo carried on a few steps before he noticed she had stopped, and turned back to face her, confusion evident in his face.

She didn't register why he was confused for a moment, until she remembered. They were husband and wife now, she wouldn't be returning to her own quarters, her new home would be three doors down.

He held his hand out to her, silently. When she didn't immediately take it he flexed his fingers slightly towards his wrist

"Come"

It was the only command he needed to give. She reached out and placed her fingertips to his palm, before he closed his own around hers and gave a light pull to her arm until her feet followed his. They came to a halt before his doors for just a moment, before he swiped his free hand gracefully over the controls to allow them entry.

His quarters weren't either dissimilar to her own, but much larger and slightly darker. The walls were a deeper shade of grey, the lighting a little dimmer. It wasn't intimidating, if anything it felt... cosy, if still a little sterile. He didn't have many trinkets lying around, no decorations graced the walls, no cushions on his seats or rugs to soften the blow of hard heels hitting cold metal. It was very functional, it served a purpose, nothing more.

They still stood in the entryway, but she was the first to step forward, closely followed by her husband. The broad shaft of light emanating from the hall quickly evaporated, and any outside noise was immediately cut off, throwing them into semi-darkness and absolute silence, save for their quiet breathing and the blood pounding in Jay's ears.

She was alone with him, again

Only now, for the first time, there would be no hesitation.

She looked over her shoulder to find her newly-certified partner watching her closely, his breathing shallow. She could see the muscles running down the sides of his neck were tense, his pupils dilated like they had when he'd touched her last.

Jay pursed her lips together nervously and focused her attention on the room before her, stepping forward and lightly running her digits over the black leather upholstery of an armchair, all the while intently aware of his eyes burning into the back of her skull. She tried to ignore the thudding of her heartbeat and the prickle that traveled up her spine, and did so quite successfully, until she felt his forearm snake its way around her waist and his hard chest pressing against her back.

His breath sent the stray hairs falling from her bun tickling into her neck as he spoke in a barely-auible low whisper

"I need to know what you want"

He spoke slowly and deliberately, gauging her reaction while bringing his left hand up to rest on her collarbone

"I've tried my best, but I'm losing control quickly. I need to know if you want me, like I want you"

Jay shivered imperceptibly as he held her tightly against him, biting down on her bottom lip as the pad of his thumb lightly traced the dip of her collarbone and the nape of her neck. All she could do was nod, afraid that if she opened her mouth a moan might escape.

Kylo shook his head and tightened his grip

"I need you to _tell_ me, wife."

A fist formed in the material on her hip

"Tell me that you want me."

Fingers curled around the front of her throat and held her securely

"Tell me to take you."

His voice had become a deep growl

Jay whimpered under his touch and felt her knees give way slightly, but her help her securely and refused to let her fall.

Again, his voice sounded in her ear

"_Tell me_"

Her prim and proper exterior crumbled, and she gave way to him, clasping her fingers around the wrist holding her neck she let herself speak freely

"I... I want you to take me"

He growled and spun her around, hand switching position and cupping the back of her neck, holding her face close to his

"_Good girl_"


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS HOT AND SPICY. PLEASE ENSURE YOU HAVE MILK ON STANDBY TO EASE YOUR BURNING TASTEBUDS!**

**OOF! This is a lonnnnnnng one! Imagine me trying to concentrate on this while also watching I'm A Celebrity? **

**That'll be why its 1:30AM and I still haven't eaten my tea!**

**Anyhoo**

**ENJOY! Ya filthy animals!**

Kylo drove Jay backwards into the wall, and she inhaled sharply as his lips descended onto hers. There was no caution anymore, no sense of gentleness or holding back. Fire was blazing behind Kylo's irises, he was a man possessed by pure lust and hunger.

He was ravenous.

He moved quickly, propping his knee between her legs and holding her in place as he pressed against her and held her tightly to the wall.

Jay responded by trying to grasp his hair by the roots and secure his lips into place, but Kylo had other ideas. The hands that had held her by the waist traveled up her body and locked around her fragile wrists, lifting her arms and holding them against the wall. She was trapped, helpless to his desires, and she whimpered for the joy of it.

Her whimper elicited a deep growl of approval from deep within his chest, and after just a moment longer he yanked her wrists forward and pulled her away from the wall, all the while his tongue still dancing with hers. He led her, walking her backwards through an open doorway, and she didn't know where she was going until the backs of her knees hit his bed frame.

She collapsed onto the thick mattress, and he followed suit, covering her petite body with his large frame and again pressing her hands to rest above her head, pushing them into the mattress as his lips left hers and trailed their way down her jaw. He nipped and sucked at her jawline before making his way down to her neck, leaving raised flesh in his wake as he dragged his teeth along her delicate skin.

While continuing his assault, one hand left her wrists and slithered behind her shoulders, down her back to the exposed skin along her vertebrae. His mouth, still pulling and dragging her skin between his lips, left marks and bruises along her shoulder to be discovered later.

Fingernails scraped down her spine, and she gasped, throwing her head back into the duvet and arching away from the mattress, flushing her breasts against his hard muscles and earning a thrust of his hips into her own in immediate response.

Kylo worked his hand along the curve of each of her shoulders, pulling the fabric from each of them and sliding it down her arms as he released them from his grip. She helped him to shimmy her wrists out of the fitted sleeves before using her newfound freedom to bury her hands in his hair again, softly yanking at the lengthy waves and digging her nails into his scalp. Kylo wasted no time in exploring the soft curve of her breasts, trailing feather-light kisses and extending his tongue over her warm skin.

Without warning, he dipped his head and rolled a nipple between his teeth, while holding the other between his thumb and index finger and squeezing slightly. Jay sucked in a breath and involuntarily pushed her chest forwards, meeting his teeth. Kylo firmly laid his free hand over her navel and pushed her back down into the bed, keeping her firmly in place as he nipped and sucked, moving between each of her breasts and pulling at her nipples, revelling in the moans escaping her chest.

Jay ran her hands down and across his shoulder blades and his head dipped lower, trailing downwards along her abdomen and taking her dress with it. He paused at her stomach and sat himself upright, resting on his heels as he pulled at the fabric at her waist in an attempt to remove it. Jay assisted him by raising her hips and allowing him to slide the material over the curve of her ass and down to her ankles.

While he discarded the offending item, he removed each of her shoes and tossed them into the pile of satin near the wall, leaving her in only a delicate set of lace knickers that he left in place for the moment.

Pouncing back down onto her, he peppered her skin with light touches of his lips, making sure to leave no inch of exposed flesh unexplored.

As he made his way back up to her mouth, he easily kicked of his boots and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, un-tucking it from his trousers and rolling it up with his right hand. By the time he had reached her neck, he had managed to loosen it significantly and leaned away to pull it over his head, his hair falling in a curtain around his face as it settled back into place.

Jay lay there, lips slightly parted, admiring the roll of his muscles as he flexed his arms to hover above her. Although she had seen his bare chest before, she wasn't prepared for the spark that flew across her skin as he came down to rest his elbows either side of her face and pushed his body against her own. His full lips came down to advance along her neck once more and his hands busied themselves with tangling knots into her hair. Jay's fingertips danced over his shoulders again and raked their way down his sides, she reveled in the shiver he gave as it reverberated through her own body.

As Kylo moved against her, settling between her parted legs and rocking his hips forward into her, she felt his hard length brush against her thigh and held her breath. She was completely inexperienced, so unprepared for the size of him as his covered cock drove a shallow valley into the supple muscle lining her inner thighs. She could tell that he was large, huge even, though of course she had no previous experience to compare him against, but just from the outline pressing its way into her body she could tell how long and thick he was, heat emanating through his remaining clothing and displaying his excitement.

Kylo finally reached her lips and placed a single fluttering peck against hers, before pulling back just an inch or so to focus on the deep emerald of her eyes. She saw the urgency in his own, knew that he was holding back from all but ripping her out of her underwear and pinning her down as he ravaged her. Granting him silent permission, Jay hooked her fingers into the waistline of his trousers, trying her best to pry him out of them. He caught her wrist and shook his head at her, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth as he pushed it firmly into the bedding beside her.

"No, my pretty thing" his low murmur made her tremble, "_I_ decide what you touch, and when you touch it"

Jay let out a ragged breath and bit down on her lip, eliciting one of the growls she so loved hearing from him

"Now" he continued, face stern and serious, "lay still, and do as you're told"

With that, he pulled himself up and placed one foot on the floor by the edge of the bed, balancing his other knee beside Jay's legs. He lifted her ankles onto his right shoulder and pulled at her panties, Jay using the leverage of his shoulder to lift her ass slightly and allow him to roll the thin fabric down and over her toes. As he discarded them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor, he bared his teeth and gently pulled them over the tendons at her ankles, the motion tickled her slightly, and she squirmed, only to feel him tighten his hold around her legs and lock her into place.

Lowering himself, Kylo separated her ankles and hovered over her again, placing one hand beside her head, and curling the fingers of his other gently around the base of her throat. His eyes never left hers as he began to gently rock backwards and forwards, running his clothed cock over her now naked pussy. Jay gasped as the fabric massaged her already-sensitive clit, bringing forward another rumble from inside Kylo's chest and the tightening of his hold on her neck.

He began to move more forcefully, keeping the same pace but pushing into her harder, increasing the friction between them and dragging her pussy lips with him as he moved.

Jay was clawing at the sheets as he moved against her, the heat of his body radiating into her and driving her insane. As she moaned and whimpered, Kylo's eyes began to lose focus, the only thing he could focus on was holding himself back from closing his hand around her airway too tightly, the wetness from her cunt was starting to become apparent through his own layers and his cock twitched in anticipation.

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, halting the movement of his hips

"Oh sweet little thing, your cunt is so wet for me" He took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled "Is this what you want, little girl? Do you want me to take you like this? Own you like this? Do you want your husband to fuck you hard like the dirty little thing you are?"

Jay could barely contain herself, she was completely breathless, desperate for the feel of his dick running along her slit. She nodded against the pressure of his palm, face slightly warmed from a lack of oxygen

Kylo shook his head and tutted at her

"No, little pet, not good enough" His eyes darkened "**_Beg_**"

Jay wriggled beneath him and relented, her voice coming out no louder than a whisper as he cut off a portion of her air

"...please"

Kylo rumbled softly and used his free hand to grasp the back of her head as he brought her face up to meet his

"Much better"

He pulled her forwards and onto her knees while he lifted himself from the bed and stood at the edge, grabbing her hands and placing them in her lap

"Now, keep your hands where they are. Be a good girl for me"

Jay huffed slightly, and he caught her chin roughly, forcing her head up to stare into her soul

"Is that going to be a problem, _pet_?"

His voice was harsh, louder than usual, and Jay flinched before quickly shaking her head and answering him in a squeak

"No!"

Kylo released his grip on her and nodded, before bringing his digits to the hem of his trousers and pulling at the fastenings. Taking his underwear with him as he slid himself free, Jay was presented with her first sight of his hard cock, and she gasped audibly. She had been right, he was enormous. Long and incredibly thick, his head shining with the first beads of pre-cum, signaling his arousal. It stood, rock hard and bulging at her, she was absolutely terrified at the thought of him entering her for the first time, and yet she could feel the wetness seeping down to her thighs as she eyed his member. She was desperate to reach out and touch him, but caught herself before she moved, remembering his instruction.

Kylo moved, placing a hand in her hair and rocking her head back to look up at him again. When he spoke, he was back to a low growl.

"Open wide, pretty girl"

Jay's eyes widened in panic, she was sure she would never fit him inside her mouth, the back of her jaw ached just thinking about it. When she hesitated, he spoke again, deeper and menacing this time

"I said, _open wide_"

His other hand came forward to grab her chin again, and he used his thumb to part her lips and pull down on her lower jaw, flattening her tongue out as he did. Once he let go, keeping his fingers curled securely in her hair, he used his now free hand to guide the head of his cock to her lips and rubbed the very tip along the slickness of her tongue.

"Good girl"

It was all Jay could do to stay upright as he pushed himself into her waiting mouth. He started slowly, as if to ease her into the sensation, but when she was full he didn't stop, pushing as far as he could and forcing himself past the folds of her tonsils until he grazed the back of her throat. Jay gagged but took a steady breath in through her nose as he settled for a moment, his head thrown back in absolute bliss. He let out a breathy moan before pulling back slowly and repeating his movements steadily, allowing her to get used to the size of him but not making it easy by any means.

Jay's hands twitched in her lap as her head was held still in his firm grip and her eyes watered from the effort of trying not to gag on his thick cock. She whimpered slightly but this only seemed to encourage him, turning him on even more. She was rewarded with a slightly faster and harsher buck of his hips as he probed the very back of her mouth.

Kylo lowered his gaze to meet hers and quickened his pace a little, still unable to fit his length entirely inside her mouth but trying his best. He observed her watery eyes and heard her quiet choking as he moved, and the animal inside him drove him further, clenching his teeth and baring them to her as his hips snapped faster, fucking her face harder with each thrust.

He pulled out with a satisfying *pop* and allowed her to get her breath for a second, enjoying the helpless view of her gasping for air, before forcing himself back between her tight lips and tightening his muscles as he concentrated on the feel of her tongue massaging the spot just underneath the head of his cock each time he plunged forwards into her.

His assault continued until she was desperate for air again, and he could see her fingernails digging craters into her thighs. He pulled out of her again and held her head back as she breathed deeply, tearmarks streaked down her cheeks and a slight dribble of spit at the corner of her mouth. He leaned down and wiped it away with his thumb before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispering to her, repeating his earlier praise

"Good girl"

Jay quivered at his appraisal and never took her eyes from his as he pulled down on her hair and laid her on her back in the cushioned bedding. He took his place between her knees and released her hair, hand returning to her neck but just splaying his fingers over the tender flesh there, no pressure applied. His other hand traced down over her breasts and settled on her inner thigh, fingers trailing upwards towards her wetness before he spoke to her again

"I wonder" he began "how much you want to be touched"

His fingers fluttered lightly back down her thigh, and she whimpered, earning her a deep chuckle

"What would you do for me, if I were to touch you now"

His fingers started to make their way back up

"What would you do for me, pet?"

He halted the movement of his hand and waited patiently for her to respond, her voice came out hoarse and almost nonexistent

"Please! Please I want you to touch me!"

He leaned closer and repeated

"_What would you do for me_?"

she shivered and responded quietly

"Anything... please... anything"

He nipped at her lower lip before bringing two of his fingers up to her slit and flicking them over her clit, a small grin forming as she yelped and grasped his forearm.

"Shh shh" he pressed his nose to hers "feel my fingers, sweet thing"

He separated his fingers and ran them forwards and backwards along the sides of her clit, before bringing them back together and running over her in tiny, gentle circles. He repeated his movements as she sighed and moaned against him, grinding her hips into his hand. He allowed her to move and dictate the pressure she needed, rolling his wrist to meet her and alternating his technique.

As Jay was building a rhythm with his hand, he surprised her by curling his middle finger slightly and angling it towards her so that when she rolled her hips upwards, his thick finger pushed inside her gently. She groaned as he massaged the inner walls of her pussy and shallowly finger-fucked her, slowly and carefully. He allowed her to get used to the feeling before gently inserting another finger, earning a gasp from her as she adjusted to the girth of his digits. He started to gain a slightly quicker pace while she writhed beneath him, legs wrapping around his calves and chest rising and falling erratically.

Suddenly he stopped and withdrew, Jay pouted up at him and whined, but it earned her nothing more than a quiet laugh.

"Careful little one, you'll get nothing with that attitude"

He was teasing her, knowing full well she would bow and bend to his will if it meant she could have his touch again. Oh, what fun they were going to have together.

Kylo brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked, slowly and deliberately, gazing into her jade hues. Jay's mouth watered automatically, and she licked her lower lip.

Kylo noticed and finished cleaning his fingers

"would you like a taste, darling?"

He brought his lips down to meet hers and traced his tongue over her own, smothering her taste buds with her own juices. Jay let out an involuntary moan into his mouth and fought back with her tongue, eager to lap up the taste of his mouth and her own pussy.

Kylo pulled back, and she caught his lower lip in her teeth, drawing out a delicious groan she felt vibrate throughout his body

Suddenly his palms pulled her wrists upwards and lay them above her head, slamming them down into the feather-down quilt below. One giant hand locked both wrists in place, while the other came to land over her throat again, applying a slight pressure that Jay was already becoming addicted to.

He angled himself with his hips over hers, and while she observed his furrowed brows she felt the tip of his cock slide against the entrance to her cunt. He looked down at her and his lips parted

"Breathe in, this may hurt"

She took in a shaky breath and exhaled sharply as he stretched her out in one long thrust. She yelped in pain as her broke down the barrier of her hymen and paused with his cock buried halfway inside her. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes before she took another breath and nodded slightly, signaling to him that she was alright. He pulled out slowly and waited until she had exhaled again before pushing himself a little deeper.

He allowed her to get used to the size of him while slowly stretching her to fit him deeper with every few thrusts, until he was as deep as he could go. He rested his chin against the side of her neck and exhaled, flinching his fingers and holding her steady.

Then, without warning, he started to fuck

Jay was taken completely by surprise as he pulled back and slammed himself balls-deep inside her pussy. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain but it didn't deter him, he pistoned his cock in and out of her hard and fast, his breathing sharp and quick as the slapping of skin on skin reverberated around the room and echoed from the walls.

Kylo pulled back and leaned some of his weight onto the hand holding her throat, causing her fingers to wrap around his wrist in panic, but he left her enough air to breathe, using his thumb to slightly stem the blood flow through her artery and make her feel slightly lightheaded.

He plouged into her relentlessly, his pelvis crashing with hers and leaving bruises, fingers digging into her skin while he fucked her. His teeth came down and bit painfully into her shoulder, but when she shouted in surprise it only spurred him on, sinking his teeth deeper and marking her for the foreseeable future.

His

Only his

Suddenly, he slammed his shoulder into the bed beside her and threw himself down, flipping over onto his back and bringing her to sit astride his cock, still buried inside her. He never slowed his pace, pulling her by the neck down to his face and staring her down as he plunged his hips upwards to meet hers. The new angle of his cock driving into her made Jay exclaim in pleasure, he curved inside her to new depths and pushed against her cervix, the ridge underneath his head massaging her g-spot and showing her stars.

He growled as he slammed into her

"You're mine, say it!"

Jay gurgled out a strangled noise, but it was uninterpretable

"Again, I didn't hear you. _Say it_!"

She tried, but nothing would come

Kylo's patience snapped

"_**SAY IT!**_"

He tightened his fist around her vocal cords and stopped moving his hips until she answered, his breathing labored. He was animalistic.

Jay managed to choke out her words

"I'm yours!"

He loosened his grip on her slightly and continued to batter her pussy, continuing

"that's right wife, all mine. Who owns you?"

she choked again, but squeaked out

"you!"

"Who do you need"

"you!"

"_Who. Do. you. Belong. To_?"

Tears started falling as she cried out in ecstasy

"you, Kylo! You!"

Flipping her around again, Kylo settled her onto her back and pushed himself hard, desperate to fill her with his cum, needing to feel her clench around him as she came with him

Jay whined as she felt her muscles tighten around him, her cervix battered and bruised, wanting so desperately to explode around him and rest. The building of her orgasm was agony, taking its time and enjoying the feel of his ridges and veins as he assaulted her cunt.

He gazed at her intensely as she started to squirm

"Kylo!" she could barely breathe "Kylo I need... I want to..."

He shushed her and replied, panting and tightening his muscles around her

"I know baby, I know. Cum for me, cum with me"

He rested his forehead against hers as he quickened his pace, breathless and unrelenting, he angled his groin to meet her clit as he plunged deep within her, rubbing his skin over the sensitive bud.

Jay exclaimed as this new friction started to send her over the edge, her vision blurred, and she gripped Kylo's shoulders tight, scratching valleys into him with her nails. He panted against her mouth, and she felt him throbbing inside her, his own release close as he focused on hitting that spot inside her.

"That's it baby, take my cum! Take it all, its all yours!"

Jay saw stars and all but screamed as she climaxed, clenching and clasping around his cock as he cried out and poured jets of hot cum into her, thrusting hard and pushing his seed deep while her muscles contracted to take it all. His hips didn't stop, fucking her through her orgasm and out the other side, staying hard inside her while she tried to get her breath back.

Eventually his movements slowed, and he came to a halt, forehead still against hers, both of their lungs screaming for air while they clung to eachother, and he lowered his body to cover hers.

Rather than speak, they lay in silence for a while, their deep breathing and connected skin the only contact they needed, until Kylo felt a shiver run through his wifes body. He braced his knee and pulled her upwards onto the firm pillows at the head of their bed, before pulling the covers back and settling them down underneath the heavy quilt. He rolled them both over, landing on his back and pulling her head onto his chest, finally letting his cock slide out of her and draping her legs over his as she lay by his side.  
They rested, the only noise was the hammering of Kylo's heartbeat in her ear and his palm running across the smooth heated skin of her back.

Jay had never felt so exhausted, she had barely settled for a minute before she felt her mind relax and the familiar lull of sleep surround her.

If she had been more awake she might have heard him, but she was sure she dreamed the quiet words that parted his lips

"sweet dreams,_ my wife_"


End file.
